Life through their eyes
by Eefmuusje
Summary: Again a Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer story. I know the title is kind of weird… But anyway, it starts with Mungojerrie, and how he got to work for Macavity. But what will happen if he meets Rumpleteazer?
1. Chapter 1

The tall, red Tom smiled proudly at the lifeless and bleeding body at his feet. He scanned the dark alley with his angry yellow eyes and they stopped upon a small body, shaking in fear and pressed into a corner frightened. The red Tom walked, proudly of what he did, to the little striped cat. The male kitten looked at the thin Tom with his big chestnut eyes full of fear and sadness while salt tears rolled down his little orange with white face. The red Tom smiled, showing his big, pointy and white teeth, as he laid his with blood covered paw upon the shivering kitten's shoulder. The little Tom shook more scared and he looked frightened at the, with dark red blood covered, paw. "So kit, I guess you're alone now, aren't ya?" The thin Tom asked as he raised his eyebrow smiling widely, showing his sharp teeth again. The young Tom sobbed a little as he looked at the orange with black stripes, bleeding Tom, who laid behind the red Tom. The kitten gulped shocked and scared as the Tom held his bloody paw around his throat. "I asked ya something, kit." The tall Tom hissed angry as he tightened his grip on the young kitten's throat. The kitten nodded his little head quickly, afraid of what the older Tom could do to him. "Good… So tell me, what's your name?" The red Tom asked, trying to sound nice while he removed his paw. The little Tom hesitated a little but when he saw the tall Tom's face turning angry he quickly stumbled: "M-M-Mungojerrie, Sir." The tall Tom smiled and Mungojerrie turned his face away. He was ashamed of his fear for the Tom. His father always told him to never be afraid of anyone or anything… But look what that did to his father… The little Tom looked at the dead orange with black striped Tom behind the nodding red Tom. "So, Mungojerrie… I don't think ya wanna end up like your nice father, do ya?" The red Tom asked as he smiled at the killed Tom. Mungojerrie gulped scared. "N-No, sir." Mungojerrie stumbled frightened. "Good… I'll let ya live if you help me." The Tom offered and looked at the kitten smiling, waiting for an answer. Mungojerrie gulped scared again. "I'll help you, sir." Mungojerrie answered, though he knew being killed was a better option. "Good, first I want you to bring this to someone I know." The Tom said as he showed Mungojerrie a package. Mungojerrie nodded still scared and took the little box. "You have to bring this to a Queen who lives in Victoria Grove. She's waiting for you in front of her house. If you decide to walk out of me, I won't keep my promise too, and I think ya know what that means?" The thin, red Tom asked, unsheathing his paws. Mungojerrie 's eyes widened as he saw the sharp nails which were covered with blood. "I won't, sir…" Mungojerrie said with his voice shaking. "Good, she'll tell you where to find me, that way you know where to go to if you have to report at me." The Tom explained. Mungojerrie nodded afraid, he knew if he wouldn't come to him in a few days he would get in trouble. "Alright, I'll see you later." The Tom said smiling and turned around to leave the home of Mungojerrie and his father. They lived here since his mother died a few months ago, she had an awful disease. Mungojerrie and his father had to steal from humans to stay alive. His father came in trouble when he tried to steal in the same house as a few of Macavity 's workers did. Macavity wouldn't do anything to him if he came to work for him. When his father refused, Macavity started to chase him and sent his agents on him. Mungojerrie always tried to protect his father, he was the only thing he had… But now he was alone, and in trouble… He's now officially a worker for the Napoleon of Crime.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mungojerrie looked at the sock in his little paw and he scanned the room. He got everything he needed to survive on the streets, A few pieces of yarn, food, some jewels to sell and Macavity 's package. He couldn't stay here, he couldn't stay at the place his father was killed in front of his big, chestnut kitten-eyes. He was just a kitten! How was he going to take care of himself alone? Mungojerrie sighed sad and tried to forget everything. He walked out of the den and closed the door tightly. He sighed shaky while he looked at his former house and walked carefully out of the alley. He sobbed a little as he saw his father's dead body, still laying on the same place he did yesterday, Mungojerrie wasn't strong enough to move the body. Mungojerrie roughly wiped his tears away. He had no time to cry, he couldn't cry, his father never did too. He had to be a strong Tom, just as his father. Mungojerrie looked around the street carefully. He knew the way to Victoria Grove, but he didn't know a place to call home.

As Mungojerrie walked into Victoria Grove, he heard a cat purring. He recognized it as a Queen, it sounded like how his mother used to purr him into sleep. He walked into the direction of the sound, he remembered Macavity saying it was a Queen, what probably meant the Queen who was purring. He spotted a furry, white Queen sitting and grooming herself in front of her cat-door. She ran over to him, with a worried look on her face, once she noticed the little kitten. "Oh, dear, did you lose your mother, honey?" She asked worried. "No, ma'am. Macavity send me." Mungojerrie answered politely and dropped his bag. The Queen looked at him full of pity. "But you're so young…" The Queen breathed as she hugged the kitten. Mungojerrie didn't have anyone hugging him for such a long time, her warm and soft arms made him think about his mother. He suddenly started to cry, he couldn't stop the tears which were rolling down his little orange with white face. The Queen hugged the little Tom tightly and rocked him a little, trying to calm him down. She started to hum a lullaby what calmed him down a little. "Are you okay now, dear?" The white Queen asked as she smiled at him sweetly. Mungojerrie never saw anyone, except his mother, smiling at him that way. "Yes, ma'am." Mungojerrie answered while he nodded smiling at the older Queen. "You don't have to call me madam, just Griddlebone." The furry Queen said smiling. "Griddle... Griddle…" Mungojerrie tried. He pouted when he couldn't pronounce her name the right way. The Queen laughed a little and Mungojerrie snickered. "Griddlebone." The Queen said again, but slower this time. "Griddlebone." Mungojerrie repeated. "Exactly." The Queen said smiling as she picked him up. Mungojerrie amazed, he wasn't a very light kitten anymore because he was finally growing up, she had to be very strong if she could pick him up. She took the striped kitten into her house and settled him on the couch, her pet had to work for almost the whole day so she wouldn't know about a little kitten in her house. "So, tell me something about yourself." Griddlebone said smiling curious. Mungojerrie thought a few seconds as he cocked his cute head to the side. "Well, my name is Mungojerrie. My mommy died a few months ago…" Mungojerrie told sad. "Oh, dear, poor thing…" Griddlebone whispered as she hugged him worried. Mungojerrie cried a little into her white, fluffy fur as he thought back at the horrible day his mother died. "My daddy and I had to steal to get food. Macavity… Macavity killed my daddy yesterday." Mungojerrie tried to say through his sobs. "What? But you're still a kitten! You can't take care on your own!" Griddlebone yelled shocked as she tightened the hug. Mungojerrie nodded into her fur still a little crying. "Let me guess, than he told you would be killed if you didn't help him." Griddlebone said sad as she wiped his tears away. Mungojerrie nodded and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. Griddlebone hugged him, once more, tightly. "You know what, Mungojerrie? I'm going to take care of you. Whenever you need me, I'll be here. If I'm not, I'll be at Macavity 's lair." Griddlebone said smiling. "Really?" Mungojerrie asked wide-eyed. "Yes, I'll help you if you get an assignment you can't do on your own. If Macavity hurts you, I'll protect you with everything I have." Griddlebone said and clenched her claws bravely. Mungojerrie cocked his little head to the side, making him look very cute. "Griddlebone, do you have kittens?" Mungojerrie asked curious. Griddlebone sighed sad. "No, honey, I don't…" She mumbled quietly. "Why not? You're very pretty." Mungojerrie asked curious, he was too young to understand that she didn't want to talk about it. But he meant it, Griddlebone was one of the most beautiful Queens he ever saw, though, his mother and 2 Queens who lived in the same alley were the only Queens he ever really saw. Griddlebone sighed again. "When I was younger I was in love with the most brave Tom you'll ever now, Growltiger… But Macavity became jealous on him. Macavity knew a Siamese who hated Growltiger. Macavity told him where to find us. On one night the Siamese and his workers came and they… They… They killed him." Griddlebone started to cry when she thought back at the horrible night. Mungojerrie jumped up and hugged the sobbing Queen tightly. Griddlebone breathed deeply to stop crying. " But what did he want to give me?" Griddlebone asked curious, trying to forget everything. Mungojerrie opened his sock and pulled the package out. He gave it to Griddlebone, who looked curious, and she opened it nervous. She looked at the present amazed, her blue eyes shimmered happily. "It's beautiful…" She breathed as she showed Mungojerrie the diamond necklace. Mungojerrie looked at the shining necklace stunned. "Did he send you this?" Mungojerrie asked as he sniffed the piece of jewelry. "Yes, he always sends me beautiful jewelry." Griddlebone answered as she putted it around her neck. "Wow, why?" Mungojerrie asked while he cocked his head to the side again. "Macavity likes me very much, some say he might even love me. He never says it to me but he shows it this way." Griddlebone explained. Mungojerrie looked at her curious. "Do… Do you love him too?" Mungojerrie asked a little carefully. Griddlebone sighed sad and looked at the Tom. "I don't know, honey… If I have to be honest, I actually like someone else, but Macavity doesn't know and I don't want him to know… Otherwise he will kill him too." Griddlebone said a little angry. Mungojerrie nodded and sighed. "Griddlebone, I have to report to Macavity, but I don't know where to go to." Mungojerrie said scared. "I'll bring you to him, I have to see him too." Griddlebone said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Griddlebone knocked on the big white door, while Mungojerrie hid himself behind her back, scared. A guard opened the door. "Griddlebone, how are you?" The white with black spots Tom asked nicely. "I'm pretty good Scratch, how about you?" Griddlebone asked smiling happily. "Macavity got angry on us because some worker forgot to report to him, he's away for a week." Scratch sighed and pointed at a big, bleeding scratch on his back. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier." Griddlebone said worried as she carefully nursed the wound a little. Scratch purred a little, making Griddlebone blush. "But what are you going to do here?" Scratch asked when his purring died. Griddlebone started to tell about her necklace happily while her tail twitched behind her. Suddenly they heard a cute sneeze from Griddlebone 's back. Griddlebone laughed a little and stepped aside. "And this is Mungojerrie, he's a new one." She said as she smiled at the little Tom. "Really? But he's so young." Scratch said as he rubbed Mungojerrie 's head. "Mac killed his father." Griddlebone said quietly. "What? Poor thing…" Scratch sighed sad. Mungojerrie looked down sad. Scratch lowered himself to Mungojerrie 's size and putted a paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Griddlebone is the greatest adoptive-mother you can ever have, believe me." He said as he smiled at the younger Tom. Mungojerrie nodded and smiled at the white Queen. "And, whenever you're in trouble or when you need me, I'll be here or I'll be in the park." Scratch said as Mungojerrie looked at him wide-eyed. "Really, you want to help me too?" He asked disbelieving. "Of course, you're too young to care for yourself alone." Scratch answered smiling. Mungojerrie looked at the two older cats surprised. He couldn't believe they were workers for the most terrible cat of the whole London but they were except his parents the nicest cats he ever met. Every other cat he met were, or other street cats who liked to beat him up, or rich house cats who were disgusted by him. He started to cry, on this moments he missed his mother the most. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Griddlebone asked worried as she putted her arms around him. When Mungojerrie saw the worried faces from Griddlebone and Scratch he cried more. "Honey, please tell us what's wrong." Griddlebone said as she hugged him tightly. "It's just that… I miss my parents…" Mungojerrie sobbed. Griddlebone nodded understanding while she looked at Scratch helpless. "Mungojerrie, we're really sorry for you." Scratch said as he hugged him too. "It's okay, it isn't your fault." Mungojerrie said a little laughing. Scratch snickered and looked at Griddlebone smiling. "Mungojerrie, don't worry, Griddlebone and I try to help you as much as we can…" Scratch said smiling at the kitten. "Thank you very much." Mungojerrie said sweetly against his adoptive parents. "Scratch! Who are you talking to?" They heard a low growl from inside. "I think it's time for you to go inside." Scratch said scared. Griddlebone nodded and grabbed Mungojerrie 's paw. Mungojerrie looked at her scared. "Don't worry honey, it will be okay." She whispered as they walked inside. Mungojerrie saw a tall, thin cat, sitting lazy upon a stuffed chair and he was grooming his tail like nothing could hurt him. Mungojerrie looked around the room and saw two Toms, probably some other guards, standing in front of a pile with food and jewels, a lot of jewels. Griddlebone squeezed his paw, making him look at her. She smiled at him comforting as she saw his frightened face. "Griddlebone! How are you doing?" Macavity purred as he saw the white Queen. His eyes fell upon the kitten at her paw. "And I see you brought Mungojerrie with you…" He said a little less happy. "Yes, Macavity. He's too young to live on his own, I'm taking him under my wing." Griddlebone said calmly. "But Grid…" Macavity tried but Griddlebone cut him off. "Macavity! If you aren't nice to him, you can keep your fancy presents!" Griddlebone yelled as she grabbed the diamond jewel around her neck. Macavity looked at her angry but he sighed and his face fell. "Do whatever you want with him, but I want him when he's old enough to work for me." Macavity said as he turned away from the Queen. Mungojerrie looked at Griddlebone surprised while she smiled at him. "Oh, and Griddlebone, make sure he's not gonna be a pussy, I want a real Tom." Macavity said lazy as the two cats turned to leave. Griddlebone turned back around, facing the red Tom again. "How can you know what's a real Tom?" She yelled scolding. Mungojerrie looked at her shocked, how could she say something like that to a Tom who can kill a cat in a blink of an eye. Macavity growled a little and looked at the Queen angry. Griddlebone looked at Mungojerrie smiling and took him outside.

Mungojerrie looked at the older Queen amazed. "Griddlebone…?" Mungojerrie asked curious while they walked out of the building. "Yes honey?" Griddlebone asked smiling at him. "Why didn't Macavity do anything to you?" Mungojerrie asked as he cocked his cute head to the side again. "Well, as I told you, he really likes me. He wouldn't do anything to me, even if I do something that really bothers him." Griddlebone explained as she smiled at him. Mungojerrie nodded understanding while he saw they came back into Victoria Grove. "Mungojerrie, I'm afraid I can't take you inside my house, my pet doesn't like other cats, even not if they're kittens." Griddlebone said while she looked at him guilty. Mungojerrie looked at her thoughtfully. "I think I'll try to find a place at the park, close to Scratch." Mungojerrie said as Griddlebone looked at him surprised. "You really don't mind?" Griddlebone asked worried. "No, as Macavity said, he doesn't want a pussy." Mungojerrie said proudly. "Alright, I'll come with you to help finding a place." Griddlebone said as she walked through the cat-door. Mungojerrie watched her confused. "Wait here." She said as she left inside. Mungojerrie played a little with his tail until Griddlebone came back outside with his sock in one paw and another sock in her other. Mungojerrie looked at her puzzled. "I putted some food, a little blanket and other useful stuff in this one." Griddlebone said as she held up the other sock. Mungojerrie nodded as he took the both socks. Griddlebone giggled a little as the little kitten toppled over by the weight of the filled socks. "I'll carry one of them." Griddlebone offered as she grabbed the white with red striped bag. On their way to the park Griddlebone told her new adoptive kitten the story about the only cat who was brave enough to sail the seven seas, Growltiger.

Mungojerrie and Griddlebone were at the park, looking for something for Mungojerrie to sleep in. "Look what I found!" Griddlebone yelled to her new kitten. Mungojerrie ran to her with his bag in his mouth. "What do you've got?" He asked curious as the bag dropped out of his mouth. Griddlebone pulled a big box out of the bushes and Mungojerrie looked at it happily. Mungojerrie looked at her curious. "How did you get this?" He asked wide-eyed. Griddlebone blushed a little. "I eh… I just…" Griddlebone stumbled. "You already knew where this was, right?" Mungojerrie asked her suspicious, crossing his arms. Griddlebone looked at the ground. "Yes, it was from a Tom who moved a few weeks ago…" Griddlebone mumbled and looked down. Mungojerrie laughed a little. "I don't care, at least I have a place to sleep." Mungojerrie said happy and shrugged. "Do I really don't have to stay?" Griddlebone asked worried. Mungojerrie smiled at her. "No, you don't. I have to be a strong Tom." Mungojerrie said proudly. Griddlebone smiled at him sweetly and some kind of proudly too. She helped him unpacking the stuff out his socks before she left. She waved at her adoptive kitten while he smiled at her happily. "Bye honey!" Griddlebone yelled before she left the Park. "Griddlebone! Thanks for everything." Mungojerrie said before she left, with a wide smile upon his little face.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole week Mungojerrie was send out to bring packages. A few of them were to cats he didn't know, but most of them were for Griddlebone. He didn't bother to bring packages, at least, if he didn't meet a Peke or a Pollicle, because he heard awful stories about other workers, mostly thieves or catnappers. Mungojerrie threw his sock over his shoulder, it was filled with packages. "Alright, you know where you have to go, right?" Macavity asked smiling widely. "Yes sir." Mungojerrie answered and bowed. Macavity smiled at the Tom, he was smart and obediently. Mungojerrie would be a good worker someday. Mungojerrie turned around and walked outside. He took a deep breath once he was outside. He made a few friends but that place still gave him shivers.

Mungojerrie walked proudly through Victoria Grove. He already brought all packages to the right cats and some of them gave him something to eat, they felt sorry for the little Tom. Mungojerrie looked at the sun, she was almost gone. The sky was beautiful colored with blue, orange, red and even a little pink. Mungojerrie sighed at the beautiful colors. Suddenly he shocked, Griddlebone was waiting for him at her home. He promised to be there at sundown. He started to ran as fast as he could into the direction of Griddlebone 's house. He looked behind, since he worked for Macavity he's getting faster, stronger and… *Thud* "Smarter…" Mungojerrie mumbled as he rubbed his head pouting. _Looking behind isn't smart… _Mungojerrie said to himself angry. He saw a little cat laying scared in front of him. Mungojerrie saw it was a Queen, probably a few months younger than him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you." Mungojerrie said guilty as he offered his paw to help her up. The Queen shivered in fear and looked at him with her beautiful, big, coffee-brown eyes full of fear. "Don't worry it's okay." Mungojerrie reassured her as he smiled at her sweetly. The Princess hesitated a little but grabbed his paw once she saw his friendly and sweet chestnut eyes. While Mungojerrie pulled her up he noticed how light she was, she probably didn't have good meal in days. "Thank you…" The Princess whispered shyly, turning her face away from the striped Tom. Mungojerrie smiled at the Princess and gave her a good look. She looked a lot like him, she had the same stripes, only hers were lighter and thinner. The little Queen wasn't more than bones dressed with skin, she probably hadn't eat for at least 3 days. Mungojerrie noticed something around her left front paw, it was a piece of paper folded up, and tied around her wrist with a black piece of yarn. Mungojerrie looked at her full of pity while she shook herself clean. Suddenly something slipped into his mind: Griddlebone. But he couldn't leave the little Queen alone like this, she probably had no place to go. "My name is Mungojerrie, what's yours?" He asked nicely. "My name is Rumpleteazer." She answered smiling shyly, still not looking at his face. "Rumpleteazer…" Mungojerrie repeated and she nodded while she played with her tail, trying not to look at him. "Rumpleteazer, I have to go, but I think you don't have a place to sleep, do you?" Mungojerrie asked carefully. The Queen looked down sad, it looked like Mungojerrie hit his aim. "No, I don't…" She mumbled. "You can come with me if you want, I have enough room in my den in the park." Mungojerrie offered smiling. The Princess looked at him wide-eyed, her coffee-brown eyes shined happily. "What? You really want to help me?" Rumpleteazer asked amazed. "Of course, but first I want you to meet someone." Mungojerrie said happy as he grabbed her paw. She shocked a little but decided to follow the few months older Tom.

A furry white Queen was sitting worriedly in front of the cat-door of her house. "Griddlebone!" She heard a familiar voice yell. She looked up worried and saw the little Tom-kit. "Honey! I was so worried!" Griddlebone breathed as she ran to the kitten. "I know. But I have a reason." Mungojerrie said smiling as he stepped aside, to show the little Princess. "This is Rumpleteazer, I found her on my way here." Mungojerrie said as he pointed at the little Queen. Once Griddlebone saw the emaciated Queen she rushed over to her. "Oh dear, how long haven't you got something to eat?" Griddlebone asked worried as she picked her up. "I don't know ma'am." Rumpleteazer answered shyly and quietly. Mungojerrie could see the little Queen was happy to have someone caring about her. "You can call me Griddlebone." The white Queen said as she turned to go inside with the Queen on her arm. Mungojerrie followed the two Queens as they crawled through the cat-door.

Mungojerrie watched Rumpleteazer as she sniffed the couch curiously while Griddlebone got some cat-food for the Princess. "But tell us, honey, what happened to you?" Griddlebone asked worried as she gave Rumpleteazer some cat-food. Rumpleteazer took a few greedy bites before she answered the question. "I was playing outside our tribe. When I came back they were all…" Rumpleteazer started to sob before she could even speak her last words. Mungojerrie immediately jumped up and hugged her tightly to comfort her. Griddlebone smiled proudly as she watched Mungojerrie comforting the crying Rumpleteazer. "They were all dead." Rumpleteazer sobbed into Mungojerrie 's fur. Mungojerrie shocked and looked at Griddlebone scared. "Everyone?" Mungojerrie asked pitiful. Rumpleteazer nodded crying and grabbed Mungojerrie tightly. "My Daddy, all my friends, everyone except my mommy, but she left the tribe a few days ago and I haven't seen her since." She cried. Mungojerrie pulled her closer while he tried to hold his own tears. She was so young, she shouldn't have to go through all this. "Rumpleteazer, do you know who… Who…" Mungojerrie tried but his words stuck in his throat. Mungojerrie gulped and the little Queen looked at him puzzled. "Who killed them…" Mungojerrie continued. Rumpleteazer shook her little orange and white head. "But my mommy always told me about a horrible cat… Macavity. I think it could have been him…" Rumpleteazer said sad as she still was in Mungojerrie's tight hug. Mungojerrie looked at Griddlebone shocked. Mungojerrie looked at the scared Queen. "Rumpleteazer… He killed my father too." Mungojerrie said quietly and sad. Rumpleteazer looked at him shocked. "Really?" She asked. "Yes, my mother died a few months earlier than my dad, but she was sick. Rumpleteazer, I didn't want to tell you this but… When he killed my daddy, I had to choose… Being killed too or work for him." Mungojerrie explained while he looked down ashamed. "What? Which one did you choose?" Rumpleteazer asked scared. "Work for him, of course, if I didn't, no one had found you, than I wasn't here." Mungojerrie said smiling at the Queen as he released her out of the protective hug. "Yea, you're right. Sorry! Sometimes I'm so stupid." Rumpleteazer said giggling. Mungojerrie smiled more when he heard her giggle. When he saw her shining, little, white teeth he realized she hadn't smiled since he met her. "You're not stupid." Mungojerrie said smiling. Rumpleteazer looked down sad. "Yes I am. If I wasn't stupid enough to leave the Tribe he killed me too, than I would be with the Everlasting Cat. I wouldn't be hungry, filthy and alone." Rumpleteazer said angry at herself and looked up. Mungojerrie smiled at her sweetly. "But you're not alone anymore." He said and Griddlebone smiled at the two cats. Rumpleteazer looked at the few months older Tom and the furry white Queen who smiled at her sweetly. "Really? You care about me?" Rumpleteazer asked disbelieving. "Of course, Griddlebone took care of me too, I think this is my turn to help someone." Mungojerrie answered. Griddlebone looked at him surprised. "You want to take care of her on your own?" She asked worried. Mungojerrie nodded proudly. "But honey, you're just a kitten too! She not more than four months younger than you." Griddlebone said while she scratched Mungojerrie behind his ear. "I know Griddlebone, but I just have too. I've always wanted a little sister." He said smiling while he purred a little. Griddlebone nodded. "Alright, if you want it." Griddlebone said while she jumped off the couch. "What are you going to do?" Mungojerrie asked her confused. "I'm going to pack another sock, you're going to need another blanket, a little more food and some toys, after all you're still kittens." Griddlebone said and laughed a little before she went upstairs, leaving the kittens together. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer who was cleaning her paws. "But, Rumpleteazer… Can I call you Teazer?" Mungojerrie asked cocking his head. "Yes, you can call me Teazer, Rumple, Teaz, whatever you want." Rumpleteazer said while she smiled at him happily. "Alright, Teazer, tell me something about yourself… Like which game do you like best?" Mungojerrie asked happy. Rumpleteazer thought a few seconds. "Hm, maybe… Hide and seek?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Cool." Mungojerrie said nodding. "And what about you?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. "I like… Well, I don't know… I never really played a game with someone else…" Mungojerrie said sad as he looked down. "What? You never played anything?" Rumpleteazer asked worried. "No, in our alley no other kittens liked me… So…" Mungojerrie confessed sad. "Alright, come on, I'll teach you how to play hide and seek." Rumpleteazer said happy while she jumped off the couch. Mungojerrie snickered and jumped off the couch too. "Alright, it's very easy. While I'm counting till 10, you have to hide yourself." Rumpleteazer explained. Mungojerrie nodded heavily, showing he understood. "Alright, I'm gonna close my eyes and you go hiding okay?" Rumpleteazer asked so she was sure he did. Mungojerrie nodded heavily again. Rumpleteazer putted her little paws in front of her beautiful brown eyes and started to count. Mungojerrie looked around nervous, searching a place to hide. When he couldn't find a place and Rumpleteazer was already at 8, he quickly jumped behind the couch. "10!" Rumpleteazer yelled and removed her paws. She looked around the room and saw a black and orange tail twitching behind the couch. She giggled a little and carefully walked over to the table. "Hmm, where could Mungojerrie be?" She asked out loud, loud enough for him to hear. "Here!" Mungojerrie yelled and popped up from the couch. Rumpleteazer giggled a little. "No, silly. You can't show me where you're hiding. You have to stay hidden." Rumpleteazer explained giggling. "Just like if you're getting chased by Pollicles or Pekes?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. Rumpleteazer looked up and her face turned sad. "Yea, just like you're getting chased by a dog." She mumbled while she looked at the ground. Mungojerrie cocked his head to the side questioning. "What's wrong, Teazer?" He asked puzzled but still caring. Rumpleteazer looked up, making Mungojerrie look straight into her big beautiful eyes. "Oh, nothing. Just something that happened a few days ago, nothing big." She tried to get the subject off. "Tell me! I wanna know! Oh, please tell me!" Mungojerrie yelled like she was going to tell a bedtime story. Rumpleteazer giggled a little. "No! I won't!" She yelled teasing. Mungojerrie pouted but his face changed into a cheeky smile. He smiled even more when he jumped on the giggling Queen and pinned her to the ground. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and Mungojerrie nodded proudly. "Now you HAVE to tell me." He said and snickered. "Alright! Alright! But only if you get off me." Rumpleteazer giggled. Mungojerrie made a thoughtfully fake face. "Hmm… Maybe…" He said and smiled cheeky again. "Alright, then I won't tell you." Rumpleteazer said and putted out her tongue to the Tom who still sat upon her. "Well… Alright." Mungojerrie said pouting and came off the Princess. "Good. Well, a few days ago I was, and I know it's wrong but I was hungry! Well, I was stealing food from a home. I didn't know they had a big dog. The Pollicle chased me till 3 blocks away! That thing was fast, I almost lost my tail." Rumpleteazer explained as she played a little with her tail. Mungojerrie looked stunned. She stole? This was perfect! "I didn't expect something like stealing from a Queen like you." Mungojerrie said and looked puzzled. "Well, I understand, but I didn't know a agent for the most terrible cat could be all nice and sweet." Rumpleteazer said and giggled a little. Mungojerrie blushed a little and looked at Griddlebone as she came back down, trying to stop blushing. "Here you go, honey's." Griddlebone said as she handed Mungojerrie the blue striped sock. "Thanks Griddlebone and Mungojerrie, for everything." Rumpleteazer smiled shyly. "Honey, it's okay!" Griddlebone shrieked and hugged the little Queen. Mungojerrie snickered as the little Queen gasped for breath. "Griddlebone, I think we have to go, I have to report at Macavity 's tonight." Mungojerrie said, trying to save the Princess. Griddlebone sighed and nodded. She shed a few tears while the kittens left and waved her goodbye. Once the two were out of her sight Rumpleteazer sniffed. "Teaz? What's up?" Mungojerrie asked worried as he saw a few tears rolling down her face. Rumpleteazer turned her head away from him and sniffed again, wiping roughly a few tears away. "Teaz, please tell me what's wrong." Mungojerrie said more worried as he turned her face to him. "No one has ever done so much for me." Rumpleteazer said with her voice shaking while Mungojerrie wiped the rest of her tears away, not roughly as her, but worried. Mungojerrie nodded and pulled her into a hug, showing a few tears too. "I understand completely Teaz…" He whispered. "You do?" Rumpleteazer asked stunned. "Yea, I want you to meet someone else, he helped me too." Mungojerrie said while they walked into the park. "Really? Who?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. "You'll see…" Mungojerrie said teasing. Rumpleteazer pouted a little and Mungojerrie snickered seeing her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stood in front of a den in the park. Mungojerrie knocked on the door 3 times and it opened. "Mungojerrie! How are you doing?" The black with white Tom asked smiling. "I'm okay. And what about you?" Mungojerrie asked. "I'm doing fine." Scratch answered smiling. His green eyes fell upon the kitten next to Mungojerrie. "Mungojerrie? I didn't know you had a sister." Scratch said confused. Mungojerrie looked puzzled and Rumpleteazer cocked her head. "She's not my sister." Mungojerrie said. "Oh, well I thought so because you look very alike." Scratch said a little embarrassed. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other. They agreed with the older Tom, they looked very alike. "But what's your name sweetheart?" Scratch asked Rumpleteazer. "Rumpleteazer." She answered smiling. "Well, hello dear, my name is Scratch." The white with black spots Tom said as he offered his paw. "I found her on my way to Griddle, she looked horrible. Griddlebone cleaned her a little at her house." Mungojerrie explained as Rumpleteazer shook Scratch's paw. "Poor thing… I can remember how Mungojerrie looked like when I met him first. He was scared, filthy en famished." Scratch sighed thinking back at a few weeks ago. Mungojerrie nodded sad while Rumpleteazer putted a paw on his shoulder. "But what happened to you?" Scratch asked Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer looked up and sighed shaky . Mungojerrie putted his paw around his friend, comforting her. "When I was playing outside our tribe, someone killed them… Everyone except my mother, she was gone too, just like always. When she came back we stayed in the tribe, but when I woke up a few days ago she was gone… She left this, but I can't read yet…" Rumpleteazer explained and handed the older Tom the letter she kept around her paw. Scratch sighed sad after he read the piece of paper. "What's wrong?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "I'm afraid you won't understand… I'll tell you when you're older." Scratch answered sad. Mungojerrie nodded, he knew Scratch was right. Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie scared. "Don't worry dear, you'll be save with Mungojerrie." Scratch said as he hugged the little Queen. Mungojerrie smiled at the older Tom while he hugged the little Queen. "Scratch, we have to go, I have to report at Macavity 's tonight." Mungojerrie said and he grabbed Rumpleteazer 's paw. Scratch nodded and watched them leave.

"Rumpleteazer, you really have to stay here…" Mungojerrie said while he looked at her. Rumpleteazer was jumping at a few colored pillows in the corner of the den. Mungojerrie played a little with her, making her giggle loudly. Mungojerrie looked at the sock in the corner of the room. "Does it take very long?" Rumpleteazer asked scared. "Probably not… He only wants to know if I brought all packages and what everyone thinks about them." Mungojerrie answered as he grabbed his sock. Rumpleteazer nodded sad. "Just stay here, I asked Scratch to come over to look over you, he'll be here soon." Mungojerrie said and left the den.

Rumpleteazer sniffed, searching for food, she was hungry. She opened one of the socks and smiled widely. She carefully pulled out the piece of fish and saw something shining inside the sock. She cocked her head to the side and sniffed at it curiously. She grabbed it carefully and pulled it out too. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Rumpleteazer jumped up scared and shocked. She carefully opened the door and giggled. "It's just you…" She giggled as she let the spotted Tom inside. "What were you doing?" Scratch asked as he looked around the messed room. "Well, I was searching for food, but then I found this…" Rumpleteazer explained and held up the shining things. Scratch snickered a little as she smiled at the shining thing. "Do you know what it is?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. "It's a necklace made of pearls, Mungojerrie probably stole it." Scratch answered. Rumpleteazer looked at the older Tom wide-eyed. "He steals?" She asked stunned. "Yes, he does. He loves to." Scratch answered. Rumpleteazer started to giggle and Scratch looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Well, I always love to steal too." Rumpleteazer explained smiling. Scratch smiled widely at the Queen. "I think Jerrie and you can steal together, that way you can get more." Scratch said smiling. "Yea! And then we wouldn't get caught easy." Rumpleteazer said smiling happily. Scratch smiled as he watched the little Queen playing with a piece of yarn. "Hey, Scratch?" Rumpleteazer asked as she jumped upon the pillows. "Yes sweetheart?" Scratch asked. "Where do you know Mungojerrie from?" Rumpleteazer asked while she made herself comfortable. "Well, I work for Macavity too. The day Griddlebone met Mungojerrie she came to Macavity, when I had to guard his room. She introduced him to me and he came to live here." Scratch explained. "I didn't know workers for Macavity are that nice…" Rumpleteazer whispered. "I understand…" Scratch sighed sad. "What do you mean?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. "Well, most workers were forced to work for him. Like Mungojerrie, his mother died a few months before Macavity killed his father making him be alone. Macavity told him if he wouldn't work for him he would kill him too. Or Griddlebone, she was in love with Growltiger, but Macavity became jealous and let someone kill him. Griddlebone had no other choice…" Scratch explained sad. Rumpleteazer nodded sad too. "And what happened to you?" She asked carefully. Scratch sighed again and looked at the ground. "Well, when I was little my parents, my brother and I were attacked by Pollicles. Macavity saved us but he wanted something in return. My parents had to work for him. One day they had to kill a Tom, but they didn't come back…" Scratch stopped and tried to hold his tears. Rumpleteazer walked up to him and hugged the older Tom. Scratch settled the little Princess on his lap and continued. "Macavity knew I lived with my grand-parents and my brother in a tribe. He told us he would kill everyone except if I was going to work for him. I had to accept it, I had to save everyone." Scratch finished sad. Rumpleteazer nodded sad while Scratch rocked her a little, trying to get her to sleep. "What was the name of your tribe?" Rumpleteazer asked curious and yawned. "The Jellicle Tribe." Scratch answered sad. "I would do everything just to see them again… I haven't seen them for 4 years or even more…" Scratch sighed. Rumpleteazer sighed too. "I understand, the only place I can see my tribe is in Heaviside Lair." She whispered sad and started sobbing quietly but she stopped once she yawned again. Scratch hugged her tightly and rocked her more. Rumpleteazer 's eyes slowly closed and Scratch heard her breath peacefully. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Scratch carefully laid Rumpleteazer upon the pillows and opened the door while Rumpleteazer curled up, trying to sleep. "Hi Scratch." The Striped Tom-kitten said smiling. Scratch hushed the Tom pointing at the sleeping Queen. Mungojerrie sighed and smiled at the little Queen. Scratch smiled while Mungojerrie laid a blanket on the shivering Queen and tucked her in. "Well, I'm going home." Scratch whispered and opened the door. "Scratch, thanks for everything." Mungojerrie whispered and waved at the Tom. Mungojerrie closed the door and looked around the den. Luckily Rumpleteazer hadn't messed everything up very much. He yawned and dropped his sock. He quietly curled up at the other side of the pile of pillows and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer got some breakfast from an old lady who was feeding other animals in the park. "She was very nice." Rumpleteazer purred as they walked back to their den. "Yea she is, she gets here every week." Mungojerrie said. "Really?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Yes." Mungojerrie answered and opened the door of the den. "She's the nicest human I ever met." Rumpleteazer said. Mungojerrie snickered and nodded. His face fell a little when his eyes fell upon the blue sock in the corner of the room. "Teaz, I have to bring some stuff again today…" Mungojerrie sighed and looked at Rumpleteazer guilty. She smiled a little sad and nodded. "Scratch will be here after his shift." Mungojerrie continued and threw his sock on his shoulder. "Alright Jerrie… You'll be home soon, right?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Of course, just stay here and wait for Scratch oke?" Mungojerrie asked. Rumpleteazer nodded smiling. "Alright, Teaz, I'll be back later." Mungojerrie yelled and walked outside. Rumpleteazer walked outside too, waved at the few months older Tom and noticed a beautiful butterfly. She started to giggle when the gorgeous butterfly landed on her little nose. When it flew away Rumpleteazer giggled more and started to chase the multicolored bug. Suddenly she bumped into another cat, without noticing. She fell on the ground and giggled again. A red Tom turned around and smiled as he saw the Princess. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't see you. Where are your parents?" The tall and thin Tom asked. Rumpleteazer looked down sad. "They are dead…" Rumpleteazer sighed sad. She looked at the Tom. Something at him made her shiver, but something made Rumpleteazer curious about him. "Honey, does that mean you're alone? A beautiful Queen like you shouldn't be alone." He asked smiling. "Well, I'm not alone, I have Mungojerrie." She said smiling. "Really? Mungojerrie? I know him!" The Tom yelled. "You do?" Rumpleteazer asked wide-eyed. "Yes, I know where he is right now!" The Tom said smiling sneaky. "I can bring you to him." He continued. "Really?" Rumpleteazer asked smiling. "Of course, follow me!" The Tom yelled and took the Queen with him.

Scratch walked out of the big and scary building and saw a tall, thin and red Tom walking at the end of the street. He shocked when he saw the striped Princess under his arm. He started to run as fast as he could and jumped on the Tom hissing. "Get off me!" The red Tom growled as Scratch pinned him to the ground. "Scratch! What are you doing?" Rumpleteazer yelled shocked as the Toms started fighting. "Rumpleteazer, run away!" Scratch yelled worried while he scratched the Tom on his face. "Why?" Rumpleteazer asked shocked and confused. "I'll tell you later, just go!" Scratch yelled and Rumpleteazer nodded quickly, afraid of what could happen. She started to run and saw Scratch following her, with some bleeding scratches on his body. They quickly entered Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer 's den in the Park. While the two panted heavily Rumpleteazer looked at Scratch, he was bleeding from the wounds on his chest. "Scratch! Are you okay?" Rumpleteazer yelled shocked. "Yea, just a scratch." He mumbled, making Rumpleteazer giggle. "But why did you got me away from him? He was taking me to Mungojerrie!" Rumpleteazer asked complaining. Scratch sighed, hoping to catch a good amount of oxygen. "Rumpleteazer… That Tom was Macavity." Scratch sighed sad. "What?" Rumpleteazer asked disbelieving. "He didn't want to bring you to Mungojerrie, he just wanted to use you as a prisoner, so he can use you against Mungojerrie." Scratch said sad. "I can't believe I trusted him!" Rumpleteazer yelled angry. "Don't worry Teazer, everything's alright now." Scratch reassured and hugged the Princess. "I hope Mungojerrie is too…" Rumpleteazer whispered. "Me too…" Scratch sighed sad. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Scratch carefully opened the door, hoping it wouldn't be the red Tom. "Mungojerrie! What happened?" Scratch yelled shocked. Rumpleteazer jumped up and saw Mungojerrie, but shocked. The Tom-kitten was full of scratches and he was covered in blood. "He… He knows about Teaz. He hurt me because I didn't tell him about you…" Mungojerrie said weakly and fell on the ground. Scratch caught him just on time, before the little Tom hit the ground. Rumpleteazer burst into tears, ran to Mungojerrie and started to hug him tightly. "Teaz, You're totally covered in blood." Mungojerrie said weakly as he looked at Rumpleteazer while she hugged him. "I don't care…" Rumpleteazer whispered. "Come on we have to bring him to Griddlebone, quick." Scratch said and lifted the Tom. Rumpleteazer nodded and walked after the two Toms.


	7. Chapter 7

Griddlebone watched Rumpleteazer jumping upon the rubber duck. Rumpleteazer giggled when she fell off and splashed into the water. She came back up and giggled again. Griddlebone laughed a little and saw Rumpleteazer splashing with the water. "Come here, honey. Let me wash behind your ears." Griddlebone laughed. Rumpleteazer swum to the older Queen and she started to wash the little Queen. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Griddlebone yelled and the door opened. A black Tom came inside. "How is he?" Rumpleteazer asked worried. "He's okay, he's sleeping on the couch right now." Scratch answered. Griddlebone smiled at him sweetly while she tried not to look at his bandaged chest. "Thanks for looking after him…" Griddlebone said shyly and saw Rumpleteazer smile at her. "It's okay Griddle." Scratch said smiling and blushed a little. Rumpleteazer watched the looks they were giving each other and started to giggle. "Why don't you both tell each other what you feel?" Rumpleteazer giggled. The two cats immediately started to blush and Griddlebone couldn't stop giggling. Rumpleteazer laughed a little while she played with some bubbles. "It's very easy, just say: I-LOVE-YOU." She giggled. Scratch and Griddlebone blushed even more. There fell an silence and Rumpleteazer started to look cutely at Scratch. Scratch tried to ignore the face but once she pouted and her big brown eyes shimmered, he gave up. "Griddlebone, I think Rumpleteazer is right…" He said and turned to the white Queen. "I kind of like you… A lot…" Scratch tried but Rumpleteazer cut him off. "Just 3 little words…" She said smiling as she laid her paws on the edge of the bathtub. "I… I love you, Griddlebone." Scratch said and grabbed the furry Queen's paws. "Scratch, I love you too." Griddlebone sighed happily and kissed the Tom. Rumpleteazer smiled sweetly at the couple. "But Griddle, what about Macavity?" Scratch asked suddenly. Griddlebone 's happy face fell.

Rumpleteazer was nervously sitting on the couch. Every time she heard the wrapped up Tom who laid next to her breath, she looked at him, worried about her best friend. "He'll wake up soon." Griddlebone purred from her new mate's hug. Rumpleteazer nodded heavily and stared with her big kitten eyes at the sleeping Tom, who tried to move. They heard a weak mumble, followed by a sigh. Rumpleteazer smiled widely as the Tom opened his beautiful chestnut eyes. "Jerrie! Jerrie! I'm so happy you're back!" Rumpleteazer yelled and hugged him tightly. Mungojerrie flinched in pain, what made Rumpleteazer loosening him immediately, shocked and scared. "I'm so sorry." Rumpleteazer said apologizing. "It's okay, Teaz." Mungojerrie laughed weakly. "But, Jerrie, you know what Scratch did yesterday?" Rumpleteazer asked suddenly happy. Mungojerrie shook his head smiling. "Well, I was playing outside, a very pretty butterfly landed on my nose so I followed it. Suddenly I bumped into another cat. He was tall and red… He told me he knew you and said he could bring me to you. He almost took me outside the park but then Scratch attacked him, he was scratching him everywhere, kicking him over his whole body and took me away. And then you came back, and now Griddlebone and Scratch are in love!" Rumpleteazer rattled, mimicking everything. Mungojerrie smiled at her happily while she rattled, stopping every now and then to breath, and acted the whole story, but then his brown eyes fell upon the happy couple who sat upon the chair. "Congratulations." He said weakly and they nodded smiling. "But what about Macavity?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled and cocked his head to the side. "Well, we're not really certain about that too." Griddlebone mumbled a little sad. "Just don't tell him." Rumpleteazer piped simply. "What are you talking about, dear?" Scratch asked thoughtfully. "Well, if you just be as careful as possible, not letting anyone know about you two. That way Macavity will never find out. Once he tires of you, Grid, you two are safe." Rumpleteazer explained happy and simply. Griddlebone looked at Scratch smiling. "That just might work." Scratch said happily and smiled at Rumpleteazer and turned back to his Queen. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her sweetly. Mungojerrie snickered once he saw Rumpleteazer smiling and as she sighed hopefully. "What is it Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled as her face turned sad. Rumpleteazer turned back to her friend and smiled a little. "I just hope I'll find someone special too." She sighed a little sad. "I'm sure you will." Mungojerrie said and smiled at her comforting. "Really?" Rumpleteazer asked happy. "Of course, there's someone for everyone. The one who is for you is gonna be a very lucky Tom." Mungojerrie sighed and snickered once Rumpleteazer giggled a little nervous. "Why would he be lucky?" She asked giggling. "Well, you're very sweet and stuff…" Mungojerrie tried but he didn't really know the good words to describe her. Special, beautiful, sweet, they all belonged to her but still, he didn't have the guts to tell her. Griddlebone giggled a little as she listened to the conversation between the almost grow-ups and saw their blushing faces.

Mungojerrie yawned and opened his eyes. He laughed a little once he saw the little Princess cuddling up against him, still asleep. In the 3 months he looked after her she already looked better than the day he found her, he even learned her how to read and write. "Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked whispering as he nudged her ears with his nose. The little black and orange ears twitched and Mungojerrie heard the little Queen giggle quietly. "Teaz, wake up." Mungojerrie whispered, not wanting to scare her. "Five more minutes." Rumpleteazer mumbled, clearly still asleep, and cuddled up against Mungojerrie 's chest. Mungojerrie gulped loudly, trying to swallow the purrs who were tickling his throat. "Teaz, come on." Mungojerrie whispered and nudged her ears again. Rumpleteazer purred a little and nuzzled Mungojerrie 's neck, still asleep. Mungojerrie closed his eyes and tried to think of horrible things to hold his purrs. Mungojerrie smiled sneaky and laughed a little quietly. He carefully laid his paw on Rumpleteazer side, just above her waist. The Queen purred louder and nuzzled his chest more. Mungojerrie joined her purrs, smiling widely. Mungojerrie laughed a little and started to tickle the striped Queen. He joined her as she laughed loudly and tried to escape from him. "Jer, I'm awake, I'm awake, stop!" She giggled and he smiled at her as she laid on her back on the multi-colored pillows in their den. Mungojerrie stopped tickling her and grabbed her paws. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Mungojerrie said and helped her up. Rumpleteazer nodded still a little giggling and Mungojerrie opened the door. When they walked out they saw a white and furry Queen running to them. "Mungojerrie! Rumpleteazer!" She yelled and the two turned around. "Griddlebone! What's up?" Mungojerrie asked worried as he saw her scared face. "Mungojerrie, Macavity… He wants you to come… There's something… with Scratch…" Griddlebone answered through her panting and looked at him frightened about her Tom. Mungojerrie nodded quickly and looked at Rumpleteazer. "What about Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "Don't worry, I'll stay inside our den and wait for you." Rumpleteazer said smiling and walked back into their den. Mungojerrie watched her worried as she walked back and Griddlebone grabbed his paw quickly. Mungojerrie followed the Queen as she pulled him with her in the direction of the horrible building.


	8. Chapter 8

Mungojerrie walked protectively next to Griddlebone as they walked through the hallway. A few Toms smiled at Griddlebone flirting. Griddlebone looked at them scared and Mungojerrie threw his arm around her protectively. Griddlebone smiled at him proudly as the Toms walked back to the things they used to do. Mungojerrie knocked on the big wooden door and Griddlebone gulped scared. A brown Tom opened the door and looked at them a little sad. "Come in…" He said quietly and let the two inside. As Mungojerrie and Griddlebone walked into the room carefully they saw the horrible Tom laying lazy upon his stuffed chair. "Hello Griddlebone." Macavity purred as he played with a big and diamond necklace between his paws. "Macavity, where's Scratch?" Griddlebone growled as she clenched her claws angrily. "There." Macavity answered simply and pointed at the other side of the room. Two Toms were holding the white with black Tom tightly. Scratch was badly wounded and his spotted head hung down sad. Griddlebone shocked as he raised his head and she saw the big scratch on his nose. Big, salt tears filled her beautiful blue eyes. Mungojerrie jumped up and ran to the two guards, growling from anger, and unsheathed his claws. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Macavity yelled a little angry as he got up upon his chair. "And why should I listen to you?" Mungojerrie hissed angry. Griddlebone shocked and looked between the Toms scared. Macavity smiled sneaky and pointed at the door. It flew open and the brown Guard walked inside with a struggling Queen in his paws. "Let me go!" The striped Queen growled angry as she tried to release herself. "Teaz!" Mungojerrie yelled shocked and ran to her. He unsheathed his claws again, ready to release the Queen. "Don't test me Mungojerrie." Macavity said pressing as he held up his paw, stopping Mungojerrie before he did anything to the Tom. Macavity signaled to the brown Guard and he released her. Mungojerrie quickly grabbed Rumpleteazer and hugged her protectively while she started to sob quietly into his fur. Griddlebone ran to them and hugged them too. "But Griddlebone, honey, tell me exactly what you and Scratch decided a few months ago?" Macavity asked as he jumped off his chair. "Where are you talking about, sweetie?" Griddlebone asked while she tried to act surprised and puzzled. "Don't lie to me!" Macavity growled angry. "Someone told me he saw you two getting more close than just friends." Macavity said as he raced his paw over her back. "Macavity, I don't know where you're talking about!" Griddlebone yelled frightened. "Stop telling lies!" Macavity yelled angry and dug his claws into Griddlebone 's waist. The white Queen yelled in pain and Mungojerrie looked at her scared as he stroke Rumpleteazer 's back to comfort her. "Tell me, Griddlebone… Do you love him more than me?" Macavity asked with his voice shaking, trying to control his anger. Griddlebone looked at Scratch, who shook his head quickly and tears filled her eyes. Mungojerrie held Rumpleteazer tighter as she dug her head into Mungojerrie 's fur, frightened. "I… I-I…" Griddlebone stumbled frightened. "Answer me!" Macavity yelled angry and dug one of his claws into her shoulder as he turned Griddlebone to face him. "I-I… I don't know!" Griddlebone yelled crying. Tears filled Macavity 's burning, yellow eyes. "Alright then." Macavity sighed shaky as he tried to hold his tears. He walked over to the two Guards and the bleeding Tom. "Release him." Macavity said and the Guards loosened Scratch. Griddlebone immediately ran to him and hugged the Tom tightly. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ran to them and hugged them tightly too. Suddenly Mungojerrie heard a low growl behind them. Mungojerrie turned around and saw Macavity unsheathing his claws, fire burning in his eyes. Mungojerrie quickly grabbed Rumpleteazer and pulled her away. Griddlebone shocked as she saw Macavity running to her and her beloved Tom, and jumped away quickly, grabbing the paw of Scratch, but with no luck. At that moment the three cats thought the world paused spinning, and everything on it too. They watched scared as Macavity killed the Tom, just one claw on his throat was enough. Rumpleteazer grabbed Mungojerrie scared and sobbed loudly. Mungojerrie hugged her tightly and couldn't stop the tears which rolled down his face. Griddlebone ran over to the Tom who stopped breathing. She grabbed him tightly and cried loudly while the red Tom smiled proudly. His scary yellow eyes fell upon the two almost adult-cats who held each other tightly. Macavity made a short signal to the Guards who nodded. The two Toms grabbed Mungojerrie and pulled him away from the sobbing Queen. "Teaz!" Mungojerrie yelled crying as he tried to get away but the Toms held him firmly against the wall. "And what about this lovely Queen?" Macavity purred and smiled as he pulled Rumpleteazer to him. She looked at Mungojerrie frightened while he returned the same expression. Macavity smiled wider as he slapped Rumpleteazer 's butt and heard an angry growl from the Tom at the wall. "Let her go!" Mungojerrie yelled angry. Rumpleteazer started to shiver in fear as Macavity licked her cheek and he purred louder. "Let her go." They heard a white Queen in a corner of the room growl. "And why should I?" Macavity asked and kissed Rumpleteazer hard on the lips. "Because if you promise to leave her alone I'll be your mate." Griddlebone answered sadly. "What!" Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer yelled shocked at the same time. "It doesn't matter anymore." Griddlebone sighed and shot a glare at the dead Tom. Macavity smiled wider, released the scared Queen and signaled to the Guards who released the Tom. They hugged each other tightly and sobbed a little quietly. Macavity jumped upon his chair and grabbed the big diamond necklace and handed it to Griddlebone. "This is the proof you're my mate." Macavity said and Griddlebone fastened it sad. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at Griddlebone scared. "Go. Please, go to Scratch's den and take whatever you want." Griddlebone said and hugged them tightly. "When will we see you again?" Rumpleteazer asked scared. "Probably never." Griddlebone answered and looked down. Mungojerrie hugged her tightly again while tears rolled down his face. "Thank you for everything, mum." He whispered and Rumpleteazer saw a sad smile coming on Griddlebone 's face.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walked inside the den of the killed Tom. It was a horrible mess, probably because of the catnappers, stolen goods and food everywhere, on the ground, on his bed etc. "What do we take?" Rumpleteazer asked quietly, almost whispering. "Well, if someone else finds this den and wants to live in it he will use it or throw it out, so we can better take as much as we can." Mungojerrie answered and started sniffing. They started moving the bed, a pile of pillows. Rumpleteazer started to make two piles of pillows as Mungojerrie brought them inside their own den. Rumpleteazer sighed and rolled upon the pile of pillows. With tears in her eyes she sniffed at them. She started to sob a little as she smelled the sense of the killed Tom. Mungojerrie walked inside with a piece of a mirror. "Look Teaz!" He said proudly as he smiled at the mirror but stopped and looked at the sobbing Queen. He settled quietly next to her and hugged her tightly. "I already miss him." Rumpleteazer sobbed into Mungojerrie 's chest fur. "Me too, Teaz, me too." Mungojerrie whispered sad and hugged her tighter.

Rumpleteazer sniffed curiously and walked to a box. She looked at it even more curious and lifted it. "Jerrie! Come look at this!" She yelled and waved at the Tom who was playing with a ball he found. Mungojerrie 's eyes widened as he looked at the shining thing."What should we do with this?" Mungojerrie asked as he held up the golden necklace with a heart-gem on it. Rumpleteazer sighed sad and Mungojerrie looked at her puzzled. "Mungojerrie, this was Scratch's present for Griddlebone if they mated." Rumpleteazer mumbled sad. Mungojerrie shocked and looked at the necklace again. "In that case…" Mungojerrie said and fastened the necklace around Rumpleteazer 's neck. "Jer, what are you doing?" Rumpleteazer breathed shocked as she looked at the golden necklace. "I think we have to keep it safe, and if I wear it, well, let's say it suits you better." Mungojerrie said and snickered. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and nodded happily. They started searching for something useful and Mungojerrie shocked as he lifted a few jewels. "Teaz… I think you can better check this up…" Mungojerrie said stunned. "What is it?" Rumpleteazer asked curious and jumped to him. She saw Mungojerrie looking shocked at a piece of paper. "What's that?" She asked puzzled. "I think you can better read this." Mungojerrie said as he handed her the piece of paper. "Dear Rumpleteazer." Rumpleteazer read out loud. Rumpleteazer shocked and looked at Mungojerrie. "My mother's letter." She whispered and Mungojerrie nodded. Mungojerrie took Rumpleteazer back to their den and they settled upon the pillows. Rumpleteazer breathed deeply and continued. "Dear Rumpleteazer. I hope you get to read this one day and I hope you're old enough to understand. Well, you probably wonder why I left so sudden, let me explain… When I was younger I was one of the most popular Queens in the tribe. I almost had every Tom, if you understand what I mean." Rumpleteazer stopped and made a disgusted face. "At one day I met a Tom, after a few months I was bored of him and left him. What I didn't know at that time, that it was the most horrible cat of whole London, and that he really loved me." Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie shocked and scared and Mungojerrie threw a comforting arm around her. "I started dating with other Toms and one day I met your father. I realized I really loved him, I never felt like this before. A few months after we mated you were born. At one day Macavity showed up and forced me to come back to him. I refused and your father protected me. When we found everyone dead a few days ago, I knew what I had to do. I'm leaving town and I'll never be back again. Macavity doesn't know about your existence so you're save. Please dear, take care of yourself. Loves, your mother…" Rumpleteazer ended and closed her eyes. "I knew it… That's why she never was at home, she was just fooling around with other Toms." Rumpleteazer sighed a little angry. "Don't worry Teaz, it's okay, at least we've got each other." Mungojerrie said and hugged her tightly. Rumpleteazer started to sob quietly and dug herself as deep possible his chest fur.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stood in front of a big white house. "Alright, let's search for an open window." Mungojerrie whispered and Rumpleteazer nodded. Mungojerrie threw his white with red stripes bag on his shoulder and Rumpleteazer threw her blue bag on hers. They ran around the house and found an open window at the back of the house. "Alright… But how are we gonna get in?" Rumpleteazer asked and looked at Mungojerrie questioning. Mungojerrie looked up and saw a big branch near the open window. "Perfect." He whispered and walked to the tree. "Jer, what are you doing?" Rumpleteazer asked worried as he started climbing up with his sock in his mouth. As soon as he wanted to answer the bag in his mouth fell, and Rumpleteazer could catch it on time. "I'm going in and I'll open the door for you." Mungojerrie answered as he continued climbing. "Please, be careful." Rumpleteazer whispered. Rumpleteazer watched him worried as he climbed inside the house and she walked to the front of the house. She dropped their bags and waited in front of the door. Suddenly the door opened and Rumpleteazer walked inside with their bags in her paws. She found Mungojerrie on the kitchen unit, eating some cornflakes. "Hungry?" Rumpleteazer asked and giggled a little. Mungojerrie quickly hushed her and opened a cupboard. "Jackpot." Rumpleteazer whispered as she saw it was filled with candy. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer filled their bags with the food and jumped off the kitchen unit. They walked upstairs and carefully walked into the master bedroom. They jumped upon the dresser and opened the little box. Rumpleteazer smiled widely as she saw the shining things. "Why are we taking this?" Rumpleteazer whispered puzzled. "If we get in trouble we can sell them." Mungojerrie whispered simply. Rumpleteazer nodded and grabbed two earrings and putted them into her sock while Mungojerrie grabbed a watch. Rumpleteazer breathed shocked and shove a few rings aside and saw a necklace. "Pearls." Rumpleteazer whispered sad. Mungojerrie looked at her puzzled. "Who told you those are pearls, I didn't, did I?" Mungojerrie asked confused. "Scratch did." Rumpleteazer whispered sad. Mungojerrie threw his arm around her. "Teaz, I think it's better to leave it here, pearls are pretty dear for humans, simple earrings aren't that special." Mungojerrie whispered a little guilty. "But Jer…" Rumpleteazer tried. "I promise I'll bring you some pearls if I get the chance." Mungojerrie said as he stroke her shoulder. Rumpleteazer nodded, they jumped off the dresser and walked outside the room.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Rumpleteazer woke up and saw Mungojerrie still asleep on their pile of pillows. Rumpleteazer giggled quietly and grabbed her blue bag. She quietly sneaked outside the den and carefully closed the door, not wanting to wake the snoring Tom. Rumpleteazer smiled happily as she listened to the birds, who were singing their beautiful songs on their own ways, as she walked through the park. Rumpleteazer meowed happy as she saw the old lady on the bench, feeding ducks, birds and stray cats. The old lady with white hair wore a long dark-green coat and a long dark-grey skirt under it. Once the other cats left Rumpleteazer ran to the smiling lady. Rumpleteazer started to nuzzle her with tights dressed legs and meowed a little. "Are you hungry my dear? And where's nice friend of yours?" The smiling lady asked as she stroke Rumpleteazer 's back. "He's still asleep, I wanna surprise him by getting him food." Rumpleteazer meowed through her purrs. The old lady laughed a little and placed a little bowl with cat-food in front of Rumpleteazer 's nose. Rumpleteazer licked her lips and started eating greedy. As soon as she ate almost half of the food, she opened her bag. The old lady looked at her confused as Rumpleteazer filled her bag with cat-food. "Thank you very much." Rumpleteazer meowed politely as she nuzzled the old lady's legs again. The lady scratched Rumpleteazer behind her ear and Rumpleteazer purred loudly. Rumpleteazer threw her bag over her shoulder and ran way. Rumpleteazer carefully opened the door of the den, not wanting to scare the Tom. "Teaz! Thank The Everlasting Cat you're back!" Mungojerrie yelled and hugged her tightly. Rumpleteazer shocked a little but hugged him back, smiling happily because of his worry about her. "Where were you? I thought Macavity had you!" Mungojerrie asked worried. Rumpleteazer looked down guilty and played a little with the gold necklace around her neck. "I just wanted to surprise you by getting food." Rumpleteazer mumbled guilty and held up the bag with cat-food. Mungojerrie looked at her puzzled as she handed him the bag. "Really? But you're okay? Did you meet a Pollicle or someone who did something to you?" Mungojerrie asked more worried as he inspected her. "No, just the old lady." Rumpleteazer giggled and Mungojerrie snickered. "Evil itself." Mungojerrie laughed as he thought at the nice lady who feeds them every week. Rumpleteazer giggled and grabbed a bowl from the corner of the room. Mungojerrie licked his lips and widened his chestnut eyes as Rumpleteazer filled it with the cat-food in her bag. When Mungojerrie started to eat, Rumpleteazer jumped on the pile of pillows and rolled through them, giggling quietly. "Jer?" She asked a little panting as she turned her freckled face to him. "Yeah, Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked as he finished his food. "Do you really have to go?" Rumpleteazer asked a little pouting as she looked at the white with striped bag, sad. Mungojerrie sighed guilty and jumped next to her. "I'm really sorry Teaz…" Mungojerrie whispered as he looked at her guilty. Rumpleteazer smiled sad and her coffee-brown eyes shined a little, just as the gold necklace around her neck. "I really miss him…" Mungojerrie whispered as a tear rolled down his face as he looked at the necklace around Rumpleteazer 's neck. Rumpleteazer nuzzled his head and her eyes filled with tears as he hugged her comforting. "I'll try to be home as soon as I can, when I'm home I promise to take you somewhere." Mungojerrie said as he swiped Rumpleteazer 's tears off of her face. "Promised?" Rumpleteazer asked a little sad. Mungojerrie nodded smiling and hugged her again.

"Alright, open your eyes." Mungojerrie said and removed Rumpleteazer 's paws. Rumpleteazer looked at the building stunned. "Jer? How do you wanna get in?" Rumpleteazer asked confused as she looked at the fancy restaurant, it was known as one of the most popular restaurants in whole London. "Who says were gonna get in?" Mungojerrie asked and smiled at her. "Huh?" Rumpleteazer asked more confused and Mungojerrie grabbed her paw. He took her with him into the alley next to the restaurant. Rumpleteazer shocked and a smile crept upon her face. In the alley, where probably a few cats lived, dented and damaged pans were used as tables, where a few cats sat around, eating, laughing and talking. Mungojerrie squeezed Rumpleteazer 's paw and smiled at her. "Thank you!" Rumpleteazer yelled and hugged him tightly. "Calm down, you didn't even eat something and you already thank me." Mungojerrie laughed and took her through the crowd of cats. "Mungojerrie!" They heard a red striped Tom yell. He wore a tiny cook-hat on his orange head and had two shining green eyes, who looked nicely. Mungojerrie smiled and took Rumpleteazer to him. "Hey, Arsenic! How are you doing?" Mungojerrie asked as he hugged the red Tom. Rumpleteazer looked between them curious and giggled a little shyly. "It's pretty good today, thanks to you our restaurant is more popular." Arsenic laughed and smiled at the little Queen who hid herself behind Mungojerrie. "So, this is her?" Arsenic asked smiling as he signaled to Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie nodded smiling. "Arsenic, this is Rumpleteazer, I told you about her, didn't I?" Mungojerrie asked as he led Rumpleteazer forward. "Yeah, about a million times!" Arsenic yelled and Rumpleteazer giggled a little blushing, just as Mungojerrie. "Anyway, Teaz, this is Arsenic, he's a former worker for Macavity and now he runs a cat-restaurant." Mungojerrie said and signaled to the tables. "But how do you get that amazing food?" Rumpleteazer asked curious as she saw the food on the plates, it looked much better than regular cat-food or mice. "Well, the owner and the workers of the restaurant know a lot of stray cats come here and they thought it was pitiful to let them eat garbage, so we get the leftovers and things they don't need." Arsenic answered proudly of his business. "Whoa, those humans are nice." Rumpleteazer said. "Yes, they are very kind, they adopted me and my mate, every week another worker takes us home. Very useful, that way we learn more recipes to use." Arsenic explained happy. "Your mate?" Rumpleteazer asked curious, coking her head to the side. "Yes, Emerald, that's the beautiful Queen over there."Arsenic said and pointed at a totally white Queen who settled a plate in on a table where a group of cats sat around. "Honey!" Arsenic yelled and she looked up. Emerald smiled and walked to them. "Hi Mungojerrie! So this is Rumpleteazer?" She asked smiling. Mungojerrie nodded proudly and threw his arm around Rumpleteazer. "Well, I kept a table for you, one of our bests." Emerald said smiling and pointed at one of the tables. "Thank you Emerald." Mungojerrie said smiling and Rumpleteazer looked at him wide-eyed. "Are we really gonna eat here?" Rumpleteazer asked stunned. "Of course! Did you forget which day it is?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. Rumpleteazer looked at him thoughtfully and Arsenic and Emerald looked at them smiling. "You forgot your own birthday!" Mungojerrie yelled. "What? You're right! It's my birthday!" Rumpleteazer yelled shocked and her eyes turned to Mungojerrie. "You remembered my birthday?" She asked happily. "Of course! I would hurt myself if I forget it!" Mungojerrie said and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Jer." Rumpleteazer whispered. "This is the least I can do, I'm almost never at home." Mungojerrie said a little guilty and took her to the table.

After a few pieces of meat and vegetables Mungojerrie made a signal to Emerald who smiled and nodded. "What's wrong?" Rumpleteazer asked puzzled. "Oh, nothing…" Mungojerrie said and swallowed his last piece of meat. Emerald walked to them and gave Mungojerrie a package. Mungojerrie smiled at her and she walked away. "Here Teaz, your present, from Arsenic, Emerald and me." Mungojerrie said and handed her the package. Rumpleteazer smiled happily and opened it. Rumpleteazer breathed and a few tears rolled down her face. "You don't like it?" Mungojerrie asked sad. "No, Jer I love it, I really do, but it's just that you care about me so much, even two cats who never met me." Rumpleteazer said shaky, trying to hold her tears. "Of course we do! You're my best friend!" Mungojerrie yelled smiling. "Thank you so much." Rumpleteazer breathed and sobbed a little. "Come on Teaz, let's just try to be happy alright?" Mungojerrie asked as he swept her tears away. Rumpleteazer nodded happily and looked at the present again, it was a sliver hand-mirror, decorated with colored flowers. "It's beautiful Jer." Rumpleteazer sighed and looked at him thankfully. "I know, Emerald chose it." Mungojerrie said and the white Queen smiled at them. Rumpleteazer smiled back and made a thankful signal.

That night they made a few friends in the restaurant and on their way back to their den Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer talked and laughed a little. "I really liked it Jer, this is the greatest present ever." Rumpleteazer said smiling. "Well, Teaz, it's just a mirror." Mungojerrie said and he tightened his grip on the blue bag, where the mirror was in. "No, well, that's a great present too, but actually I mean tonight, that was the bests present ever." Rumpleteazer said and smiled at him widely. Suddenly they heard a low growl from the dark alley they passed. They carefully looked inside and saw 4 brown eyes open. "Look, two cats." One of the owners of the brown eyes growled as they walked to the light of the streetlamps. Rumpleteazer shocked as she saw it were two big Pollicles, who looked pretty hungry. "Teaz, stay behind me." Mungojerrie whispered and growled at the dogs. "Whoa, did you hear that? He tries to act tough." One of the dogs spotted a little laughing. Mungojerrie hissed angry and stood protectively in front of Rumpleteazer who looked at the dogs scared. "I hate cats who think too much of themselves." The other dog laughed and showed his big sharp teeth. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer shivered and the dogs walked closer. "Come on, let's show they aren't as tough as they think." The first dog growled and jumped on the cats. Mungojerrie tried to get the dog off of him while the other dog grabbed Rumpleteazer 's tail and shook her around. "Jer, help!" Rumpleteazer yelled scared as she tried to release herself. "I'm coming!" Mungojerrie yelled as he dug his claws into the dog's paw. The dog whined and jumped off the striped Tom. Mungojerrie ran to the other dog with Rumpleteazer 's tail in his mouth but the first dog grabbed Mungojerrie by his tail and threw him against a wall. Mungojerrie tried to escape but once the dog threw him against the wall again he slipped out of consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Mungojerrie carefully opened his eyes, every part of his body hurt. He moaned a little as he felt there was a huge bump on the back of his head. "Look! He's awake!" Mungojerrie vaguely saw a Princess yell, she was totally black and had two beautiful, playful blue eyes and a cute, little pink nose. A group of cats ran to him and two Toms helped him up. One of them was orange and Mungojerrie thought he looked a lot like Arsenic, though this Tom had shining yellow eyes. The other Tom was chocolate brown with a white chest and paws. His eyes were coffee-brown, it reminded Mungojerrie at Rumpleteazer 's beautiful eyes. Mungojerrie shocked and looked at the group of cats worried, hoping the little Queen was between them. He saw two older Queens, one of them was white with a gold and brown spot on her back and another gold spot on her nose and her left eye, who were deep green. The other one was a long-haired and grey Queen, with a white belly, chin, paws and the tip of her tail was white too. She had two ocean blue eyes who looked at Mungojerrie nicely. Next to them stood three Princesses, one of them was the black one he saw before. One of the others was chocolate brown, just as the Tom, and she had a white belly and paws. Her green eyes looked happy as her tail twitched behind her. The last Princess was grey with black stripes and a white belly. She had two dark yellow eyes, they looked a little like Macavity 's, though this ones were happy and nice, not angry and frightening. Next to them two Tom-kittens were nudging and tickling each other. The first one was black with a white spot on his back. His belly, chin and tip of his tail were white too. His blue eyes looked at the other kitten playfully as he nudged him. The other Tom was white with dark grey stripes. He had a black tail and paws. His green eyes shimmered as he tackled the other Tom-kitten. The Queen who stood next to them was black with a white belly and legs. She grabbed the two Tom-kittens and separated them. Her blue eyes looked at them sternly and they flattened their ears ashamed. Next to her the two older Toms, who helped him up, smiled at Mungojerrie. "Teaz?" Mungojerrie asked worried as he looked over the cats again. The cats looked at him confused, no one told them what were their names, only the little black Princess knew what he meant. She jumped up and grabbed his paw smiling. She pulled him away from the group and Mungojerrie followed her carefully, he still was a little suspicious. The black Princess pointed at a striped body in the corner, her back facing them. Mungojerrie rushed over to the Queen and looked at her worried. He settled next to her and turned her freckled face to him. He heard her breathing slowly, noticing she was sleeping peacefully. Mungojerrie sighed relieved and hugged her tightly. He flinched in pain and he carefully laid her back down. Mungojerrie looked at himself noticed the scratches of the dogs were covered by bandages and Rumpleteazer 's were too. He looked at the crowd of cats. Three other Toms joined the group, though he didn't see them earlier. One of them was black with white around his neck. He had the same eyes as Macavity, the same anger came out of them. The other ones were the same, probably a twin, they were both grey and had a few black spots. One of the other two had a scar on his nose and the other one had a scar on his chest. Mungojerrie shivered as he looked at the black Tom, he made him think of the horrible Tom who ruined his life. He looked back at the other cats, they looked at him curious and Mungojerrie laughed a little blushing. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mungojerrie and this sleeping Queen is Rumpleteazer." Mungojerrie explained embarrassed, Griddlebone taught him to be nice everyone, what he learned Teaz too. The scary black Tom smiled creepy and he and the twin walked away. Mungojerrie watched them carefully as they walked away and the long-haired grey Queen stepped forward. "Don't mind them honey, they're just a little…" The Queen tried but sighed. "Well, just don't mind them." She laughed and putted a paw on Mungojerrie 's shoulder. "My name is Allegiance." The grey Queen said smiling and she removed her paw. The other older Queen, with the gold spots, stepped forward and smiled too. "I'm Crystal." She said and Mungojerrie nodded smiling. The two Toms putted their arms around Mungojerrie. "My name is Blade." The chocolate brown one said and Mungojerrie smiled at him. He knew this cats would become great friends, he could see it at the faces. "And my name is Hero." The orange Tom said and rubbed Mungojerrie 's head. The other cats laughed a little when Mungojerrie 's head-fur pointed out in different directions and Mungojerrie snickered quietly. The black Queen came forward and flattened his fur. "Thanks... Eh...?" Mungojerrie looked at her questioning. "Luna." The black Queen answered smiling. The kittens jumped up and ran to Mungojerrie. "What happened to you? Was it something with Macavity? Agony used to work for him!" The kittens yelled through each other and looked at the Tom with the Macavity-eyes. He shot an angry glare at the kittens, what made them shiver. "Panacea! Conqueror! I've raised you the good way didn't I?" Luna asked sternly as she looked at the two black kittens. The kittens sighed sad and a little ashamed. The little black Princess with the beautiful blue eyes stepped forward and looked at him a little shyly. "My name is Panacea." She said shyly as she tried to hold her giggle. Mungojerrie smiled at her widely and rubbed her head. She giggled a little and looked at him cutely with her big blue eyes. "I'm Conqueror!" The black Tom-kitten yelled and jumped in front of his sister smiling. The little Princess pouted a little while her brother smiled proudly. Mungojerrie laughed a little and rubbed his black head too. The other Tom-kitten pushed Conqueror aside and smiled too. "My name is Arrow." He said smiling, his green eyes shimmered happily. Mungojerrie snickered when he saw Conqueror's defeated face and Panacea giggling. The striped Princess jumped upon Arrow's back and smiled proudly. "I'm Brittle." She giggled and placed her paws upon Arrow's head who smiled at her sweetly. The chocolate brown Princess walked to them and smiled at Mungojerrie. "My name is Fiddlesticks." She said smiling politely with her big green eyes. Mungojerrie smiled as he saw Blade lifting Fiddlesticks and settled her on his shoulders. "Now I'm bigger than you daddy!" The little Princess shrieked happy and tossed her paws in the air. Blade laughed a little and tickled her stomach what made her giggle loudly. Mungojerrie smiled but stopped when he heard some mumbles behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Rumpleteazer opening her eyes slowly. "Teaz!" Mungojerrie yelled happy and helped her up. "Jer? Where are we?" Rumpleteazer asked confused as she looked around. Mungojerrie joined her and he saw they were in a big room. Three walls were light grey, thick walls made of reinforced concrete. The last wall was a door made of dark grey, rusty steel bars. "Oh no! Macavity captured us, didn't he?" Mungojerrie asked scared at the other cats who smiled a little. "No, thankfully not." Allegiance breathed relieved. "You're at a animal home, here they keep animals from the streets or pets who were dumped by their owners. When you're lucky humans take you away and you'll be their new pet." Crystal explained as she pointed at the other side. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked through the bars and saw another cell with cats. They waved at them and the two waved back. Rumpleteazer turned back to the cats and saw the Queens chatting, the kittens playing and three Toms in the corner, looking at her smiling. Rumpleteazer shivered as she saw the eyes of one of them, they looked like the ones of the Hidden Paw. "What's up?" Mungojerrie asked as he saw her frightened face. "Nothing, I thought back of the Pollicles…" Rumpleteazer lied as she looked down. Mungojerrie threw his arm around her and led her to the other cats. "Look, this is Rumpleteazer." Mungojerrie said and the other cats smiled at her. "Teaz, this are: Luna, Crystal, Allegiance, Hero, Blade, Fiddlesticks, Panacea, Conqueror, Arrow and Brittle." Mungojerrie said and pointed at the cats. Rumpleteazer smiled a little shyly. Her coffee-brown eyes fell upon the three Toms in the corner of the room. "And who are they?" She asked curious as she looked at the Toms curious. Mungojerrie watched her carefully, afraid the Toms would do anything to her. "The twin are Gangster and Gambler. The black Tom is Agony. They were workers for Macavity." Luna whispered, hoping the Toms wouldn't hear it. Rumpleteazer quickly walked back to Mungojerrie once Agony looked at her and smiled at her, showing his sharp teeth. "But… What are we gonna do now?" Rumpleteazer asked carefully. Mungojerrie shrugged and sighed a little sad. "Just wait until someone adopts us." Mungojerrie said and putted his arm around her. Rumpleteazer nodded but her face turned sad. "But what if one of us gets adopted but the other one has to stay here?" She asked even more sad. Mungojerrie sighed sad and Rumpleteazer laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know either…" Mungojerrie whispered sad. Rumpleteazer looked over the group of cats again. "This might sound rude, but may I know why you're here?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. The cats looked at one another and nodded. "Well, My owner dumped me when she found out I was pregnant. After a few weeks living on street they found me and I got my kittens here, in this building. Unfortunately one of the kittens didn't make it, but two of them were both healthy." Luna explained and smiled at her two kittens. "Who is the father?" Rumpleteazer asked curious, but still caring. "My mate. He lived a few houses away from us but I haven't seen him since she dumped me." Luna answered and a few tears filled her eyes as she thought back at her lovingly mate. Rumpleteazer hugged the crying Queen and Mungojerrie took Panacea and Conqueror upon his lap. Hero laid a paw on Luna's shoulder and he breathed deeply. "I used to live in a tribe, but they threw me out. Macavity catnapped me and I had to work for him. After a few years I tried to escape but Macavity send a few agents on me. After a big fight, I was brought here, the Vet cleaned me up and I came to live with these amazing cats." Hero said and a few cats smiled at him nicely because of his nice comment. "My mate and I lived on the streets. My beautiful mate, also known as Fiddlesticks mother, got kittens on one day. She was very weak because of the birth of 4 kittens, and once a few Pollicles found our hiding place… They killed my mate and three of the kittens. I was only strong enough to save one of them… My little Fiddle." Blade said sad and hugged the crying Princess tightly, trying to stop his tears. Crystal placed a comforting paw on his shoulder and rubbed his back a little. "My pets brought me here because they thought I was sick. After a few days I was doing better and the Vet called my Pets but they weren't at home. After a week, the Vet kept calling them, but they never answered the phone. The Vet kept me here and we never heard anything about my owners anymore. So, that's why I'm here." Crystal explained and Rumpleteazer nodded sad. "Once I got my first kittens, my pets brought me here, they couldn't keep me and the kittens. After a few years, all my kittens were adopted and I was left behind." Allegiance said and Mungojerrie looked at her a little pitiful. "And what happened to you, Brittle and Arrow?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. Arrow looked at the Princess who nodded sad. "Well, I used to live in a tribe, but a group of Pollicles killed almost everyone. Not that there were much cats, it weren't more than 7 cats, but still I was alone. I had to live on the streets and on one day I met Brittle. She told me her mother died at a horrible disease and her father was killed by…" Arrow gulped and looked at Brittle who looked down sad, and then his eyes fell on the three Toms in the corner. "Macavity." Arrow ended and hugged the sobbing Princess next to him. "After that we've been together and a few humans brought us here." Arrow said with his voice shaking trying to hold his own sobs. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer confused and she looked the same way back. "Wait a minute, did you just say, that her mother died because of a disease…" Mungojerrie asked stunned. "And your tribe was killed by a group of Pollicles?" Rumpleteazer filled stunned too. "Well… Yea." Arrow said and stroke Brittle's back comforting. "Arrow… Let us tell what happened to us…" Rumpleteazer said and laid her paw on his shoulder. "The tribe where I lived in was killed by Macavity. I lived on the street a few days and then I met Mungojerrie. He told me his mother died of a disease and his father was killed by Macavity." Rumpleteazer said and Arrow's eyes grew bigger. Brittle's sobbing died and she lifted her face out of Arrow's chest. "Really?" She asked with her voice shaking. Mungojerrie nodded and Arrow hugged Brittle tighter, making her looking at him. "I told you we're not the only ones." Arrow said and smiled at her comforting. Brittle giggled a little and hugged him tighter too. "Yes, you did." She giggled and laid her head in his chest. Rumpleteazer smiled at the two kittens suspicious and Mungojerrie laughed a little as he saw her face. "What happened in the time you were together?" She asked and the other cats laughed a little. "What do you mean?" Brittle asked confused. "Never mind." Rumpleteazer giggled and smiled at Mungojerrie who nodded.

Mungojerrie cuddled up against the concrete wall. He felt the cold stone against his cold body. Mungojerrie shivered and curled up into a ball, hoping it would warm him a little. He scanned the dark cell. He saw the moon shining through the little window in one of the other walls. He saw the other cats, peacefully asleep. Fiddlesticks cuddled up against Blade, Panacea and Conqueror slept in Luna's protective arms, Brittle and Arrow were cuddled up against each other too and the rest was just cuddled up against each other in a ball. Agony, Gambler and Gangster laid in their corner, asleep, though it looked like they could wake when heard even the littlest sound. Mungojerrie shivered from cold again and turned around, his nose facing the wall. "Jer…?" He heard a sweet and shivering voice whisper. Mungojerrie turned around and looked up. It was dark so he only could see a dark figure of a cat but he heard at the voice who it was. "What's wrong, Teaz?" Mungojerrie whispered a little worried as he sat straight up. "Well… I tried to sleep… But it's so cold… And I'm so scared… Can I please sleep with you?" She asked shivering. Mungojerrie looked into her coffee-brown eyes. The happiness what used to be in those big eyes was replaced by fear and sadness. "Of course you can." Mungojerrie whispered smiling. The brown eyes shimmered and Mungojerrie noticed the happiness coming back in them. Rumpleteazer quietly settled herself in front of him and cuddled up against him. When Mungojerrie felt her warm body against him he wasn't cold anymore. He threw his arm around Rumpleteazer and pulled her closer. Rumpleteazer purred quietly and Mungojerrie joined her, nuzzling his nose into her soft fur what felt just as warm as herself. Mungojerrie sighed deeply, thinking what he would do without his little Rumpleteazer.

Mungojerrie woke by two strong hands who picked him up. "What?" Mungojerrie mumbled sleepy while he opened his eyes slowly. He noticed a hallway, with cells at both sides, where Pekes, Pollicles and groups of other cats looked at him sad. Mungojerrie looked up and saw a human, a man to be precise. His blond hair was turning a little grey and his eyes were deep brown, they reminded Mungojerrie at Rumpleteazer 's. Mungojerrie shocked and looked around worried. "Teaz?" Mungojerrie yelled worried, hoping for an answer. "Jer?" He heard behind him. He looked over the man's arm and saw another human, a girl-teen with long, dark blond hair what was tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes were deep green who looked happily as she cuddled with the cat who laid in her arms. Mungojerrie sighed relieved as he saw the cat was the striped Queen. "Good morning." The man said and smiled nicely at Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie cocked his head to the side, wondering how the man could know him. He heard Rumpleteazer giggling loudly behind him as the girl played with her. Mungojerrie smiled happily, assured the humans weren't a threat. The man opened a door and they walked into a light room. The girl followed him and laughed while she played with the giggling Queen. "Dad…?" The girls asked a little nagging. "Yes honey?" The man asked while he turned to her. "Can't we take them with us… Home?" The girl asked as she pouted a little, hoping it would convince him. The man snickered and placed Mungojerrie upon the big, white table. "I'm sorry, honey, but we can't. Can you hold him please?" He asked and pointed at the Tom. The girl placed Rumpleteazer next to Mungojerrie and held them tightly. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at the human confused as the man threw a white coat around himself. "Well, let's see…" The man mumbled and carefully removed some of Mungojerrie 's bandages while the girl still held them. Mungojerrie shocked as he looked at his wounds, they were stitched. Rumpleteazer shocked too once she saw the strings who tied her best friend's wounds up. Rumpleteazer carefully sniffed the wounds, not wanting to hurt the Tom. "Now it's your turn, little Miss." The man laughed as he carefully removed her bandages too. Rumpleteazer looked at her wounds, they looked the same as Mungojerrie 's. "What did they do to us?" Rumpleteazer asked scared as she looked at the wounds again. "Well… Once a worker of Macavity told me that, after a big fight, his pets brought him to a woman who did this too him too. After two or three weeks his wounds were healed." Mungojerrie thought out loud. "Really?" Rumpleteazer asked as they watched the man washing his hands. "Yea, he told me it healed very fast." Mungojerrie answered as he nodded. The man walked back to them with a few pieces of cotton wool and a bottle with colored liquid in it. "What is he gonna do with that?" Rumpleteazer asked frightened as the man dripped some of the blue, strong smelling water upon a plug of cotton wool. "I don't know. I think…" Mungojerrie stopped and hissed loudly as the biting liquid touched his stitched wounds. Rumpleteazer shocked and saw Mungojerrie 's pain in his big chestnut eyes. She growled angry and unsheathed her claws, ready to hurt the man who hurt her best friend. "Grab her tighter, dear." The man said and smiled at his daughter while he continued disinfecting Mungojerrie 's wounds. The girl grabbed Rumpleteazer and scratched her behind her ear. Though Rumpleteazer wished she didn't, she started to purr. Mungojerrie tried to hold the tears of the painful stains by the colored liquid. "All set." The man said as he started to wrap Mungojerrie up with bandages. Mungojerrie sniffed and swallowed his tears, he didn't want to show weakness against Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer jumped out of the girl's hands and ran over to her friend. "Dad, I'm so sorry!" The girl yelled apologizing. "No, it's perfect, look." Her father said and pointed at the cats. The girl smiled widely as she watched Rumpleteazer circling around Mungojerrie, making sure he was okay. She nuzzled his chest comforting, while Mungojerrie swept his tears away. "You're okay?" Rumpleteazer asked carefully. "Yea… It hurts just a little." Mungojerrie said and laid his paw on her shoulder. "Faith, can you please take him back to the kennels and feed the pets?" Her father asked. The girl nodded and picked the Tom up from the table and away of his friend. Rumpleteazer looked at the man puzzled as he grabbed her. Her eyes widened as she saw him grabbing another piece cotton wool, with colored liquid on it too.


	11. Chapter 11

Faith putted Mungojerrie back into the cell where the other cats looked at him scared. "And? What did they do to you?" Fiddlesticks asked frightened. "He just cleaned my wounds a little." Mungojerrie answered simply, not telling about the pain he had. "Where's Teaz?" Allegiance asked puzzled but suddenly they heard an awful scream. It was a high scream, Mungojerrie could hear the pain in the horrible cry. "Teaz!" Mungojerrie yelled worried and ran to the dark bars. He clenched his paws around the bars and tried to do anything to get through them. The cats looked at him sad and Luna walked over to him. "Calm down, dear. She'll be okay…" She whispered comforting as she placed a paw on his shoulder. Another scream came, more painful than the other. "Teaz!" Mungojerrie yelled again, but this time with tears in his eyes. Luna rubbed his shoulder comforting. Mungojerrie quickly turned around and hugged the older Queen tightly as she sobbed loudly into her fur. Luna carefully comforted him and Allegiance and Crystal joined her as the kittens were comforted by Hero and Blade. Mungojerrie looked up as he heard the door at the end of the hallway open and he heard a quietly sob. The face of the man appeared in front of the cell and he smiled a little at the cats. "Hey guys, take care of them please." The man said as he opened the cell. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer with tears in his eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were also filled with tears, but this one were made of pain, not sadness. Mungojerrie ran to her as the man placed her carefully on the cold floor. "Teaz! Are you okay?" Mungojerrie asked worried as he hugged her tightly. Rumpleteazer flinched in pain and Mungojerrie quickly loosened her. "I'm so sorry." Mungojerrie said quickly and helped Rumpleteazer up. "Well, I… I…" Rumpleteazer tried but flinched in pain again. Mungojerrie carefully laid her down and settled down next to her. Crystal ran over to her but Mungojerrie hissed as Crystal tried to touch the Queen. "Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer yelled shocked. Mungojerrie 's eyes widened and he looked down as he dropped his ears. "I'm so sorry…" He mumbled and fiddled with his paws. Rumpleteazer smiled weakly and laid her paw on his fiddling paws. "It's okay…" She whispered and smiled at him. Mungojerrie smiled a little shyly and looked at Crystal. "I'm so sorry Crystal, it's just that… We've had enough trouble in our short life, so I'm a little… Worried." Mungojerrie tried to explain. Rumpleteazer smiled flattered about his worry about her and the rest of the cats smiled at the two cats. The three Toms in the corner of the room we're playing cards, but Agony tried to catch Mungojerrie 's glare, with success. The yellow eyes burned right through Mungojerrie, he thought the Tom would kill him, just with a glare. Rumpleteazer saw Mungojerrie 's frightened face and followed his eyes. Agony smiled at her and winked at the Queen. Rumpleteazer showed her row of teeth angrily and Mungojerrie growled angry. Agony smiled and turned back to his game. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer and settled her upon his lap, hoping it wouldn't hurt her.

After two weeks Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer 's stitches were doing much better and the Man, or as they founded out: the Vet, removed the strings on their wounds. "Good morning." Mungojerrie mumbled as he nudged the ears of the Queen who laid in front of him. "Good morning." Rumpleteazer mumbled and slowly opened her coffee-brown eyes. "How are you?" Mungojerrie asked and looked at her wounds. "Better." Rumpleteazer mumbled as she looked at her wounds too, there was nothing left than a few scratches. "Good." Mungojerrie whispered and sat straight up. "How about you?" Rumpleteazer asked yawning and turned her freckled face to him. "Pretty good." Mungojerrie said and looked around cell. He saw the other cats waking up too, except the three horrible Toms, they were already awake. Rumpleteazer followed Mungojerrie 's glare and saw Agony's angry eyes. The black Tom smiled widely and blew a kiss to the little Queen. Rumpleteazer growled angry and Mungojerrie hissed at the Tom. Hero and Blade grabbed Mungojerrie before he ran to the Tom, and did something painful to the smiling Tom. Rumpleteazer walked over to Mungojerrie and tried to pull him away, with no luck… "If you do that one more time…" Mungojerrie growled angry as Rumpleteazer tried to stop her friend. "Jer, come on, it's okay." Rumpleteazer sighed and threw her arms around him. "What? If I do it one more time?" Agony asked and pulled Rumpleteazer to him. Rumpleteazer 's face turned scared and Mungojerrie growled more. Rumpleteazer growled angry and tried to get away from the black Tom. Mungojerrie was stopped by Hero and Blade again who looked at him a little pitiful. "Wait, he just uses her one time." Hero whispered. Mungojerrie 's eyes widened and it looked like a fire burned in them. Agony kissed Rumpleteazer hardly on the lips, just like Macavity did, but this time she stopped him by giving him a huge scratch on his cheek. "You…" Agony mumbled angry and threw her to his sidekicks. The twin grabbed her tightly while she tried to get away. Agony looked at Mungojerrie, who still tried to get away from the Toms. Agony smiled at him and walked closer to the Tom. "So… A little ironic, that the most horrible Tom in whole London didn't get anything from this Queen, but I… just an old worker…" Agony said and smiled at the growling Queen, who shot him a death glare. "If you even touch her ever again…" Mungojerrie growled and the two Toms couldn't held him any longer. Mungojerrie ran over to the twin Toms and punched them so they released the little Queen. He pulled her into a hug but suddenly Rumpleteazer heard him scream… Loudly and full of pain. She saw Agony smiling behind Mungojerrie, digging his sharp claws deep into Mungojerrie 's back. Mungojerrie pushed Rumpleteazer to Hero and Blade who held her tightly, trying to save her. Mungojerrie turned around and scratched Agony's smiling face, and flinched in pain because of the bleeding wound on his back. Rumpleteazer shocked and tears filled her eyes as she looked at the fighting Toms. Hero and Blade held her tightly and stroke her back to comfort her. Luna stepped to the two Toms and pulled Rumpleteazer in a hug while the Toms we're still fighting, and it looked like Mungojerrie wasn't at the winning paw. "What are you doing here? Help him!" Luna yelled against the two Toms. Mungojerrie saw the two Toms running to him but Agony gave him a hard punch on his face. Mungojerrie saw everything spin and the last thing he saw, before everything turned black, was Rumpleteazer 's wetted face.

When Mungojerrie woke up, he felt two soft arms around him. He looked up and saw a smiling, freckled face. "Good morning." Rumpleteazer whispered as her coffee-brown eyes shined happily. "Good morning." Mungojerrie whispered weakly while he managed to smile weakly. "How are you?" Rumpleteazer asked and her face turned worried. "Pretty good." Mungojerrie answered as he looked at the bandages. "Did…" Mungojerrie tried but he swallowed shaky. "Did he do anything to you?" Mungojerrie asked with his voice shaking. Rumpleteazer face turned confused and she cocked her orange with white face. "Who?" Rumpleteazer asked and helped Mungojerrie to sit up straight. Mungojerrie immediately was hugged by the other cats. "Honey, we're so happy you're okay!" Allegiance breathed as she hugged Mungojerrie tightly. Mungojerrie smiled of their concern about him, but once he saw the three Toms in the corner of the room his face fell. He saw the angry yellow eyes of Macavity when he looked into the ones of Agony. Rumpleteazer followed his glare and saw Mungojerrie 's angry face. She ran over to the Tom and turned his face away from the angry eyes. "Please, try to ignore him…" Rumpleteazer asked hopefully. Mungojerrie looked into her beautiful coffee-brown eyes. They looked at him hopefully and scared. Mungojerrie sighed and hugged her tightly, his back facing the Toms. Rumpleteazer laid her chin upon his shoulder and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the three Toms. As she opened her eyes she saw the Princesses smiling at her and Panacea giggled quietly. "What?" Rumpleteazer asked and snickered. The Princesses shook their heads and tried to look as innocent as they could. Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes and dug her nose into Mungojerrie 's fur. "Did Agony do something to you?" She heard Mungojerrie whisper in her ear. Rumpleteazer hugged Mungojerrie tighter and shook her head. Mungojerrie sighed relieved and hugged her tighter too. Rumpleteazer looked at the other cats, they smiled at them suspiciously. Her eyes fell on the three Toms in their corner. They looked at the Queen angry and full of scratches. Rumpleteazer smiled happily as she felt Mungojerrie 's protective arms hugging her tighter. She closed her eyes and dug her nose into his soft fur again. She smiled happily as she heard Mungojerrie purr and decided to join him.


	12. Chapter 12

Every few weeks, Agony started to fight Mungojerrie, mostly because of Rumpleteazer but sometimes because of the Princesses or Luna. Every time the Vet and Faith helped Mungojerrie but one day they had enough of it…

Mungojerrie bit his lip and closed his eyes not wanting to look as the Vet disinfected his wounds, again. "Dad… Why is he almost every time full of scratches and stuff?" Faith asked confused. Her father smiled at her and started wrapping Mungojerrie back up. "Well, you remember that cat, who came in with him?" Her father asked her. "His sister?" Faith asked. "Well, she's not really his sister…" Her father said and smiled more. "But they look so much alike!" Faith yelled puzzled as she started to stroke Mungojerrie. "Well, let's say, your friend, Delilah, she's black. That boy at the end of our street is black too, they look alike too, both Indonesian, a flat nose, both dark brown, frizzy hair… But they aren't brother and sister. This is the same." Her father explained. Faith nodded but her face turned confused again. "But that doesn't explains why he get like this." Faith said questioning. Her father snickered and nodded. "Alright. You remember that black cat, with the white neck? He's pretty aggressive and dominant. He probably tried to do something to his friend and he tries to protect her." Her father explained and Mungojerrie looked at him stunned. "Well… Dad… Do you remember what mum said a few days ago, when I told her about the two cats?" His daughter asked. "No, what did she say?" The Vet asked puzzled. "Well… She said that, if you would think it was okay, we could take the two cats home, as our pets." Faith said, playing with Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie looked at the Vet hopefully, he couldn't let Rumpleteazer to long in that cell with that horrible Tom. The Vet sighed and looked at his daughter, who looked at him hopefully. "Well, I'll discuss it with your mother tonight and then we'll see." Her father said and his daughter threw her arms around him. "Thanks daddy!" She yelled happy and hugged her father. Mungojerrie smiled happily, but suddenly he thought of the other cats… He thought at the poor kittens… He had to find a way to free them too, he would discuss this with Rumpleteazer.

"Really? Does he wanna take us?" Rumpleteazer asked happily. Mungojerrie quickly hushed her as the other cats looked at them curious. "Please Teaz… He only wants to take us two, not the others…" Mungojerrie whispered and sighed sad. "Really?" Rumpleteazer asked again, but now sad. Mungojerrie sighed again and nodded sad. "We have to find a way to get them away too…" Rumpleteazer whispered thoughtfully. Mungojerrie smiled a little. "That's my little Teazer." He said and threw his arm around her. "What if we, once we live with the Vet, sneak to here and free everyone." Rumpleteazer suggested whispering. "You're a genius!" Mungojerrie yelled and Rumpleteazer giggled a little. "Getting in is easier than out." Rumpleteazer said laughing. "Yea, but eh Teaz…" Mungojerrie sighed and looked at the three Toms who were chasing the kittens. "Don't worry, we'll keep them here." Rumpleteazer whispered as she caught his glare. Mungojerrie smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "Help!" Mungojerrie looked up and saw Agony grabbing Brittle, who screamed loudly. Mungojerrie saw Blade and Hero protecting the rest of the cats, though, Arrow escaped and jumped upon the black Tom, trying to save his best friend. Gambler and Gangster attacked the little Tom and they started fighting. Once The twin threw Arrow against a wall, he slipped out of consciousness. Brittle started to sob as she saw Arrow laying there full of scratches and Mungojerrie quickly jumped up, in an attempt to save the little Queen.

Mungojerrie smiled once he saw Faith's familiar face behind the bars. "Today it's the big day." She whispered smiling. Mungojerrie smiled happily and crawled over to Rumpleteazer, who was still asleep. "Teaz, come on, we're leaving." Mungojerrie whispered and nudged her with his nose. Rumpleteazer opened her eyes slowly while Mungojerrie nudged her again. Faith smiled and picked Rumpleteazer up. She cradled the sleepy Queen in her arms and signaled Mungojerrie to hop in too. Mungojerrie shot a glare to the other cats, who were still sleeping. He noticed Arrow and Brittle in a corner of the room. Arrow had a few bandages and held Brittle tightly, not letting anything happen to her again. Mungojerrie smiled a little, once he saw Brittle cuddling up against Arrow, who started to purr loudly and nuzzled her a little. Mungojerrie looked further and he saw the three Toms in the corner of the room. They were awake and looked at him angry and arrogant. "Don't mind them. Come on, dad is waiting for you guys." Faith whispered, so the other cats wouldn't wake. Mungojerrie jumped into Faith's arms, next to Rumpleteazer, who was sleeping again. Faith carried them to the big white room, where her father was waiting for her with two carry-baskets. Mungojerrie looked at the sleeping Queen, and decided to let her sleep. The Vet and Faith carefully putted Mungojerrie in one of the baskets and Rumpleteazer in the other, still not waking her. Mungojerrie felt the basket lift and nerves started to tickle his stomach. Mungojerrie thought back at his working-for-Macavity time and remembered he was just as nervous if he went to see him, but this time it were nerves of happiness, not fear.

"Home, sweet home." Mungojerrie heard The Vet say happily as Mungojerrie heard a door closing. Mungojerrie saw The Vet's face in front of the bars of his basket. "We're home buddy, please, try to hold you territory-marking." The Vet laughed and Mungojerrie snickered because of his comment. "I'll try to control myself." Mungojerrie laughed and felt the basket being placed on a table. "Mum, Dave, come on, they're here!" Mungojerrie heard Faith yell and he heard some weak mumbles from Rumpleteazer 's basket next to him, what meant she woke up by Faith's yelling. "Really?" Mungojerrie heard another voice, a male, but obviously younger than the Vet. "Yes! They are so cute!" Mungojerrie heard Faith yell and saw another face in front of the bars. It was the face of a teenage male, he had the same eyes as the Vet, and his hair was the same too, also blond though his was a little longer. "Is this the male of female?" The boy asked confused. "Hey!" Mungojerrie meowed. "The male." Faith answered simply while another voice filled the conversation. "Are they finally here?" A woman's voice asked a little laughing. "Yes!" Faith yelled happy. The face of the woman came in front of Mungojerrie 's basket. Mungojerrie saw where Faith her eyes came from, the woman had beautiful green eyes and brown hair. She smiled widely as she saw Mungojerrie. "He's beautiful." The mother breathed. "Just like you." Mungojerrie heard the Vet say and Faith started to giggle. Mungojerrie heard Rumpleteazer giggle and noticed why, the Vet and mother kissed while Dave rolled his eyes. "How cute!" Mungojerrie heard Rumpleteazer meow. "Look! She's awake!" Faith yelled and moved her face in front of Rumpleteazer 's basket. "Not to close dear." The Vet said as he laid his hand upon his daughter's shoulder. Faith turned to her parents smiling. "Can we let them out?" Faith asked sweetly. The mother smiled at her husband and he nodded to his daughter and son. "Alright, Dave, you take the male, I take the female." Faith said bossy. Dave rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. Faith carefully opened the basket and carefully got Rumpleteazer out. Mungojerrie looked observant as Faith cradled Rumpleteazer in her arms while the Vet scratched Rumpleteazer behind her ear what made her purr. "Alright, now the male." The Vet said and his son opened the bars of the basket. Mungojerrie walked to the boy and curiously sniffed his nose. Dave laughed a little and picked Mungojerrie up. Dave carefully cradled Mungojerrie between his arms too. The mother smiled proudly and stroke Mungojerrie carefully, making him joining Rumpleteazer 's purrs. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer who smiled widely at him. "We got our own family." Rumpleteazer meowed and Mungojerrie nodded smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

After a week, the Vet decided to let them out the house, hoping they would come back, what they would of course. "It's been quite some time that I've seen this…" Rumpleteazer whispered as she looked at the shining moon and sparkling stars. "I totally agree…" Mungojerrie mumbled and smiled at her. Mungojerrie watched his partner in crime as she looked happily at the beautiful night-sky. "So, are we leaving?" Rumpleteazer asked suddenly. "Huh? Yea, yea…" Mungojerrie mumbled as he quickly looked away. "Alright, let's go!" Rumpleteazer yelled happy and walked to the edge of the roof, near the big tree they used to come up the roof. She gulped scared as she looked down. "It's higher than I thought…" Rumpleteazer mumbled scared. Mungojerrie snickered and walked to her. "Don't worry, I'll go first." Mungojerrie said and laid a paw on her shoulder. Rumpleteazer nodded smiling and Mungojerrie carefully grabbed one of the branches. He carefully climbed up the thick branch and turned around. He saw Rumpleteazer looking at him scared while she tried to grab the branch too. Mungojerrie reached his paw to her, allowing her to grab it. Mungojerrie quickly pulled her on the branch and grabbed her tightly, hoping she wouldn't fall. "Thanks Jer." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie nodded smiling. "Come on, we've got some cats to save." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer nodded smiling.

The notorious couple of cats looked at the big building thoughtfully. "An window?" Rumpleteazer asked and shrugged. "Not possible, they always close them when they leave." Mungojerrie mumbled thoughtfully. "How do you know that?" Rumpleteazer asked puzzled. "Well, when you slept, I always kept watch, and I noticed some important stuff, Like: They always shut the windows, let the lights in the hallway on, and always close the door to freedom." Mungojerrie explained. Rumpleteazer nodded understanding. "Wait a minute… You said you kept watch, for what?" Rumpleteazer asked confused. "For Agony, so he wouldn't do anything to you." Mungojerrie answered. Rumpleteazer started to giggle what made Mungojerrie blush. "And the other Queens." Mungojerrie filled quickly. Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes and looked back at the building. "What about the chimney?" Rumpleteazer asked and pointed at the roof. "That's a good idea Teaz." Mungojerrie said smiling. "All my idea's are good." Rumpleteazer giggled. "Well, all of them, except the idea of swimming lessons." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer started to giggle louder. "At least now you know how to swim." Rumpleteazer giggled. "Come on, let's search for the drainpipe." Mungojerrie said and rubbed Rumpleteazer 's head. "Alright, but leave my fur out of it will you?" Rumpleteazer giggled as she tried to flatten her fur. Mungojerrie snickered and they circled around the house, looking for the drainpipe. "Jer! I found it!" Rumpleteazer yelled an Mungojerrie followed her voice. "Good job Teaz." Mungojerrie said and rubbed her head again as he looked at the drainpipe. "What did I ask you Jer? Leave my fur out of it!" Rumpleteazer giggled. "Alright, let me fix this…" Mungojerrie mumbled and ran his paws through her head fur, trying to get it back into shape. "Better?" Mungojerrie asked. Rumpleteazer laid her paws on her head and nodded. "Alright, let's get up." Mungojerrie said and looked at the drainpipe. "Who will go first?" Rumpleteazer asked. "If you go first, I can catch you if you fall." Mungojerrie said. "Alright." Rumpleteazer said and putted the bag into her mouth. Mungojerrie carefully helped her upon the drainpipe and once she was almost halfway he started to climb too.

After they jumped through the chimney they quietly searched for the right room. Mungojerrie looked at one of the big doors and sniffed through the crack. "Teaz, this is the one." Mungojerrie whispered and Rumpleteazer crawled to him. "How are we going to open this?" Rumpleteazer asked and laid her paws on the door. Mungojerrie looked around and saw a sideboard near the door. "I've got an idea." Mungojerrie whispered and walked towards the wooden buffet. "But Jer, that's not close enough, you'll fall." Rumpleteazer said worried. "Nah, I'll get it." Mungojerrie mumbled as he jumped upon the sideboard. Rumpleteazer watched Mungojerrie worried as he settled himself to jump. Mungojerrie jumped, grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, but he fell down with a loud thud. The door opened but Mungojerrie laid on the floor, mumbling in pain. "Everlasting Cat! Jerrie? Are you alright?" Rumpleteazer breathed worried as she ran over to him. "Yea, it's just…" Mungojerrie mumbled and looked at Rumpleteazer 's worried face. "Jer, don't lie to me." Rumpleteazer said as she helped him sitting up straight. "My leg, it hurts." Mungojerrie said as he carefully came up. "Jer, please be careful." Rumpleteazer whispered and supported the Tom as he stood up. "Come on, I'll help you." Rumpleteazer said and slipped under his arm to help him walk.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer carefully walked/limped inside the room, hoping they wouldn't wake the other cats and dogs. Rumpleteazer sniffed and knew they came closer to the right kennel. "This one." Mungojerrie whispered and pointed at one of the cells. "You're sure?" Rumpleteazer asked and tried to look inside, but it was too dark to see something. "Yea, I'm sure." Mungojerrie said and smiled at Rumpleteazer. "Alright, let me get this one." Rumpleteazer said and carefully settled Mungojerrie on the floor. "You're sure you don't need my help?" Mungojerrie asked a little worried. "No, I can do this." Rumpleteazer said and heard some snoring from inside the cell. Rumpleteazer climbed upon one of the horizontal bars closest to the lock and turned to Mungojerrie. "Can you please throw my paperclip?" She whispered sweetly. Mungojerrie crawled to her sock and got the paperclip out of it. He carefully threw it to Rumpleteazer, who caught it just on time. "Thanks." Rumpleteazer whispered and smiled at Mungojerrie. She carefully putted the paperclip in the lock and fiddled with it until she heard a click. "Got it." Rumpleteazer mumbled and jumped off the door. The door of bars opened and Rumpleteazer looked at Mungojerrie worried. "You'll go, I'll stay here as lookout." Mungojerrie said smiling, understanding her worry. Rumpleteazer carefully crawled inside and sniffed quietly. She bumped into something and sniffed again. She shocked and ran out of the kennel. She clenched herself up against Mungojerrie who looked at her worried. "Teaz? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "I-I hope I didn't woke him…" Rumpleteazer whispered scared. "Who? A Pollicle? Was it the wrong kennel?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "No… A-Agony." Rumpleteazer answered stumbling frightened. Mungojerrie hugged Rumpleteazer tightly. "It's okay, come on, I'll go with you." Mungojerrie whispered and Rumpleteazer nodded. Rumpleteazer carefully helped Mungojerrie up. Mungojerrie hissed quietly in pain and Rumpleteazer 's face turned worried. "Are you sure?" Rumpleteazer asked worried as she slipped under his arm again. "Of course, two see more than one." Mungojerrie answered and smiled at her. Rumpleteazer helped Mungojerrie walking into the kennel. Mungojerrie sniffed and pointed at their left side. "There are they." Mungojerrie mumbled quietly. "Agony?" Rumpleteazer whispered and looked at Mungojerrie scared. "No, our friends." Mungojerrie answered quietly and Rumpleteazer smiled widely. They carefully walked over to the cats. Rumpleteazer felt they bumped into someone. She heard some mumbles and settled Mungojerrie down. Together with Mungojerrie she woke their friends. "Mungojerrie? Rumpleteazer? What are you guys doing here?" Hero asked sleepy. "Hush, we're getting you out." Mungojerrie answered as Rumpleteazer helped him up. "Dear, are you alright?" Crystal whispered worried as she saw Mungojerrie was in pain. "Yea, nothing bad." Mungojerrie answered. Hero and Blade threw Mungojerrie 's arms around their shoulders and helped him walking. Rumpleteazer and Luna walked besides the kittens, who were a little scared. Arrow had his arms tightly around Brittle, protecting her from everything that might be dangerous.

"Are you sure you can make it?" Allegiance asked Rumpleteazer worried. "Of course, he isn't heavy." Rumpleteazer answered as she smiled at Mungojerrie. "And besides, first we gotta drop Blade and Hero, so I have some time to prepare myself." Rumpleteazer said snickering. "Alright. Honeys, I'm going to miss you so much." Allegiance said as she hugged every cat. "It'll be okay. We'll probably see each other again." Luna said smiling as she hugged the older cat. "I think I'm coming with you." Crystal said. Allegiance nodded and Crystal smiled. Every cat hugged Crystal too before they walked the other way. "Alright, Blade, Hero, what about you?" Mungojerrie asked the two Toms who helped him walking. "Well, we're taking Fiddle, Brittle and Arrow with us, looking for a nice tribe." Hero answered. "Alright. Luna, we'll bring you, Conqueror and Panacea home." Rumpleteazer said as she changed positions with Blade. Hero, Blade, Fiddlesticks, Arrow and Brittle hugged the other cats and walked into an alley. Luna, Panacea, Conqueror, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walked further, in the direction of the street where Luna used to live. "Mum?" Conqueror asked as he grabbed his mother's paw scared. "Yes honey?" Luna asked as she looked at him. "Can we ever see one of them again?" Conqueror asked. "Of course you'll see them again." Luna answered smiling and Panacea ran to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who walked a few inches away from them, Mungojerrie was heavier than Teaz thought. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked Mungojerrie sweetly. "Of course he will. He just has to rest, a lot." Rumpleteazer answered and Mungojerrie smiled at the little kitten. "Can't you stay with us?" Panacea asked a little complaining. "I'm sorry love, but think what your daddy's pet would think." Mungojerrie said. Panacea cocked her little head to the side and looked at them questioning. "Well, he or she will probably will let you in, I hope, because you look like your father and she probably knew her cat had kittens. But we… We look nothing like you, and we have our own place. Our Pets wait for us." Rumpleteazer answered. Panacea sighed a little sad but she ran back to her mother and grabbed her other paw. "Isn't she just the cutest thing on earth?" Rumpleteazer asked giggling. "She is indeed." Mungojerrie laughed. Mungojerrie looked at Rumpleteazer and saw she had a hard time helping him. He tried to help her by trying to walk again. Once he set his weight upon his hurt leg, he felt pain running through his whole leg. He hissed in pain and Rumpleteazer immediately looked at him worried. "Are you okay?" She asked shocked. Mungojerrie nodded, but the tears rolled down his face. Rumpleteazer carefully settled Mungojerrie on the ground. "Stay here." She said and ran to Luna. "Luna, I'm sorry, but I think I'm not gonna make it to your home and back to ours. He's in so much pain…" Rumpleteazer said and looked at her best friend. "I understand. Take good care of both of you." Luna said and hugged the younger Queen. "Thanks. As soon he's better, we'll check you up." Rumpleteazer said before she hugged the two kittens too. Luna nodded and watched Rumpleteazer running back to Mungojerrie and helping him up. Luna turned around and saw the familiar street. She grabbed the paws of her two kittens and took them with her.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe it, we're free." Rumpleteazer giggled. She was helping Mungojerrie walking into the direction of their home. "Teaz, how long do you think we were in there?" Mungojerrie asked a little sad. "Well, I don't know… Why?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Well, what would have happened to Griddlebone?" Mungojerrie asked but suddenly they heard some noise from the alley they passed. "She's doing fine." They heard a cat purring. The two cats shivered and immediately knew who this cat might be. Rumpleteazer unsheathed her claws and growled a little. Mungojerrie looked at her sad. "Teaz, please. Settle me on the ground and take a few steps away." Mungojerrie whispered and Rumpleteazer looked at him disbelieving. "I'll be fine, I just don't want you to get hurt." Mungojerrie said as the red Tom came closer. Rumpleteazer carefully settled Mungojerrie on the ground and took a few steps. "Look who we've got here." Macavity sighed as he stood in front of Mungojerrie. "Macavity, leave me alone." Mungojerrie growled and showed his row of teeth angry. "I'm not here to hurt you, at least if you corporate." Macavity said as he unsheathed his claw. Rumpleteazer gasped shocked for breath but she quickly covered her mouth with her paw. "Look… Even better." Macavity said, but purring this time as he walked over to the Queen. "Leave her alone!" Mungojerrie yelled and Macavity turned back to him. "Look at you, you can't even walk, you think you can stop me?" Macavity asked laughing. "I can't, but Griddlebone can. You promised her something." Mungojerrie answered and Macavity looked down. "I can't hurt her, but she didn't say something about you!" Macavity yelled and gave Mungojerrie a huge scratch on his face. Mungojerrie hissed in pain and Rumpleteazer ran over to him. "Teaz, what did I say?" Mungojerrie asked a little weak. "He can't hurt me." Rumpleteazer answered as she tried to clean his wound with her tail. "Listen to me mister. You may think you can do whatever you want, but Jerrie already worked for you! You have no idea where we have been through!" Rumpleteazer yelled. "I don't care." Macavity said and shove Rumpleteazer aside. He grabbed Mungojerrie by his throat and lifted him a little. "I'll let you live if you come work for me." "Only if we can choose his job." Rumpleteazer said sternly. Macavity laughed a little and looked at the Tom. "Are you serious? Why should I let you choose?" Macavity laughed as he placed Mungojerrie on the ground. "Well, Griddlebone practically raised us, especially Mungojerrie. Are you saying you're going to kill your own son?" Rumpleteazer asked and Mungojerrie looked at her grateful. Macavity looked down and loosened Mungojerrie. Rumpleteazer rushed over to him and checked if he was alright. "Teaz, I'm fine. Thank you." Mungojerrie said smiling. "Can we get to the point?" Macavity asked a little angry, making the two cats shiver. Rumpleteazer raised up and walked to the horrible cat. "I want him as a thief or a catnapper, he's good enough for that." Macavity said. "Not gonna happen. We have pets, and I'm not letting him do something dangerous after the horrible Animal shelter." Rumpleteazer answered sternly. Macavity growled a little angry. "So, what do you suggest?" Macavity asked, trying to hold the anger in his voice. "Well, Let's say… A caretaker. He works three days every month." Rumpleteazer answered simply. Mungojerrie looked carefully at Macavity, he knew the Napoleon of Crime didn't like that. Macavity growled a little again. "You're telling me one of the most talented Toms can only work three days every month?" Macavity yelled angry. "Yea." Rumpleteazer answered simply. "Why am I even listening to this?" Macavity yelled and walked over to the Tom. He scratched Mungojerrie again. "Stop that!" Rumpleteazer yelled shocked. "Why should I?" Macavity asked and dug his nails into Mungojerrie's other leg. Mungojerrie growled in pain and looked at Rumpleteazer with tears in his eyes. "Alright, Alright!" Rumpleteazer said and Macavity looked up. "He works three days every three weeks, and he is a caretaker and a guard, only for those days." Rumpleteazer suggested. Macavity looked thoughtfully. "Alright, but once he messes even the littlest thing…" Macavity threatened. "Don't worry he won't." Rumpleteazer said and looked at Macavity a little angry. Mungojerrie was in so much pain, he slipped out of consciousness. Rumpleteazer rushed over to him and looked at Macavity angry. "I'll see him soon, and otherwise, I know where to find you." Macavity said before he disappeared in the darkness of the alley. "Jer? Please say something!" Rumpleteazer sobbed as she hugged him tightly.

Rumpleteazer carefully opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as she looked into the shining sun. She looked around and saw she was still holding her protector and laid on the same place as the day before. "I probably fell asleep." Rumpleteazer mumbled as she hugged the still unconscious Mungojerrie tighter. Mungojerrie still was a bit bleeding, though he lost almost half his blood that night. Rumpleteazer looked around, hoping to find someone who could help her. After a few hours Mungojerrie hadn't woke up, neither came a cat around. Rumpleteazer sighed sad and looked at the wounded and unconscious Tom in her arms. "I'm so sorry." She whispered and started to sob as she dug her face into his bloody fur. An old, big, grey cat walked around the corner. He noticed the Queen and the dying Tom. He rushed over to her, as fast as he could. "Oh, dear, what happened?" He asked worried as he settled next to Rumpleteazer. She carefully looked up and saw the nice face of an old cat. "Are you alright?" The cat asked worried. "I am, sir, but Jerrie…" Rumpleteazer mumbled and showed the body of the Tom. "Everlasting Cat. We have to bring him to my tribe, quick." The old cat said and rose up. "I really appreciate it, sir, but I have no idea how to get him there." Rumpleteazer said and looked at the old Tom sad. "I know how." The Tom said smiling. He walked across the corner and Rumpleteazer could hear him mew for his tribe. "Jer, it's gonna be alright." Rumpleteazer whispered as she nuzzled Mungojerrie 's fur.

Rumpleteazer followed the Toms who carried her friend, worried. She looked around curious as they entered a Junkyard. A few other cats curiously came to see who their leader brought with him. The old cat walked to her. "We have very good nurses, they'll take care of him perfectly." He comforted her as the Toms carried Mungojerrie into a dumped fridge. "Sir, Thank you so much." Rumpleteazer said and a few tears filled her eyes. "I thought he…" Rumpleteazer continued but she couldn't finish, she couldn't hold the tears anymore. Old Deuteronomy hugged her tightly and Rumpleteazer dug herself deep into his comforting, long, grey fur. All cats of the tribe assembled around the old cat, all wondering what could have happened to those cats. "Dad?" One of the cats asked carefully as he came closer. "Munkustrap, can you please set up a den for this poor Queen?" The old cat asked his son. "Of course." The Tom answered and walked away. Rumpleteazer shocked and looked up. "But…" She mumbled but the grey Tom stopped her. "You have to stay here at least until he's recovered." The old cat said and smiled at her. "Thank you so much sir!" Rumpleteazer yelled and hugged him tightly. "Please, just call me Old Deuteronomy." He said and Rumpleteazer smiled at him. "I'm Rumpleteazer and that's Mungojerrie." Rumpleteazer said smiling. "Please Rumpleteazer, can you explain what happened to you and Mungojerrie?" Old Deuteronomy asked and his tabby son walked to them. All the cats came closer and all settled to hear the story. "I'm afraid you won't like it…" Rumpleteazer sighed. "It doesn't matter, we want to know from the beginning." The silver tabby said smiling as he signaled to the middle of the group of cats. Rumpleteazer sighed deeply and walked over to the middle of the cats. "Alright. When I was a few months old, my tribe was killed by an horrible cat, Macavity." Rumpleteazer started and saw the disgusted and scared faces of the cats around her. "Everyone was killed except me and my mother. We lived together a few days, but on one day my mother was gone, she just left. I roamed around the streets, stealing to get food. Ever saw a few months old kitten steal? Anyway, one day I met Mungojerrie. He was a few months older than me. He told me his mother died a few months before, and his father was killed a few days ago by Macavity too. He took me to the Queen who took care of him. They both were forced to work for Macavity. Griddlebone, the Queen who took care of him, had to work for him after Macavity killed her love, Growltiger. Mungojerrie was forced to work for him after Macavity killed his father. Mungojerrie promised me to take care of me and I met another friend of Mungojerrie, Scratch." Rumpleteazer explained and showed a few tears as she thought back at the Tom. "What? Scratch?" A Tom in the group of cats asked as he came forward. He was white with black spots. "Scratch?" Rumpleteazer asked shocked. She looked again and shook her head. "No… You're his brother…" She mumbled as she stepped closer. "What happened to him? Is he alright?" Alonzo asked worried. "I think I can better move on with the story, that way you can understand everything better." Rumpleteazer suggested and took her place. "So, Jerrie and I lived in the park, with Jerrie brining packages for Macavity almost every day. One day I was playing outside our den, and I met a Tom. I didn't know this was the most terrible Tom of whole London. He told me he knew where to find Mungojerrie. So I went with him, but Scratch saw us together. He stopped Macavity, and took me back to the Park. But… Mungojerrie came back totally covered in scratches. Macavity attacked him because he didn't tell his boss about me. We brought Mungojerrie to Griddlebone who fixed him up. Secretly Griddlebone and Scratch loved each other, but they couldn't tell one another because Macavity loved Griddlebone and she didn't want to happen to him as happened to Growltiger. So they both told each other how they felt, but kept it a secret, except for Jer and me. A few days later Griddlebone came to see us, and said there was something with Scratch and Macavity. Jerrie took off, but I stayed in the Park. Meanwhile Jerrie was there, I got catnapped by one of Macavity's workers. When I came in the room where the others were, I saw Mungojerrie angry, Griddlebone crying and Scratch totally covered with scratches and bleeding everywhere. Macavity released Scratch, so we all hugged him of course, but meanwhile Macavity was getting ready to attack. Mungojerrie pulled me away on time, and Griddlebone could escape too but… Poor Scratch wasn't strong enough. Macavity… Macavity killed him." Rumpleteazer's tears again won the battle and a black with gold Queen hugged her tightly. "He's dead…?" Alonzo asked shaky. Rumpleteazer nodded sobbing and Alonzo joined her, and hugged her tightly. "Alonzo, honey, maybe you can better let her finish the story." A brown Siamese whispered as she placed her paw on her mate's shoulder. Alonzo looked up and Rumpleteazer nodded a little sad. "So, Macavity tried to… use me, but Griddlebone stopped him by mating with him. The poor Queen… So Jer and I were free, but Griddlebone had to stay with him. A few weeks later, on my birthday, we ate in a cat restaurant. On our way back, we got attacked by Pollicles. We became unconscious and when we woke up, we were in an animal shelter. They recovered us and a horrible Tom who lived in the same kennel as Jer and I, liked to tease the others. On one of the first days he wanted to… Well, just as Macavity. Mungojerrie saved me, of course, but he became terribly wounded. For a few weeks it went like that, Agony tried to hurt someone, Jer tried to save the cat, but got very hurt. On one day the Vet was fed up with it so he decided to take us as pets. Last night we wanted to help our friends escape from the animal home, and once we brought them home, and were returning home ourselves, Macavity came out of the darkness. He promised not to do anything to us if Jerrie came to work for him. We made a deal, only if we got to choose the job, Jer would work for him. Macavity took the offer. During the negotiating he hurt Mungojerrie so badly he became unconscious. We shut the deal at three days in three weeks, and only as a caretaker and a guard. Macavity left, but Jer was bleeding heavily, and I had no idea what to do. I just hugged him and fell asleep. Once I had no hope left, Old Deuteronomy came around. Thank you all so much." Rumpleteazer said and a few other tears filled her eyes. The cats looked down sad. "You poor little thing…" A Orange tabby Queen whispered. "Jenny? Aren't you supposed to take care of Mungojerrie?" The striped tabby asked shocked. "Jelly is with him." Jennyanydots assured the leader. "Wait, hold on, who's Jelly?" Rumpleteazer asked confused. "Oh, that's the other nurse, Jellylorum. I'm one too, Jennyanydots." She answered and Rumpleteazer smiled a little. "Please take good care of him. He's everything I have…" Rumpleteazer sighed sad. "Of course I will dear." Jennyanydots said with a few tears in her eyes and hugged Rumpleteazer tightly. "Rumpleteazer, can we speak you for a moment?" The striped leader asked and made a signal to his father. "Of course." Rumpleteazer answered and nodded. Rumpleteazer looked around curiously as the two other cats led her to one of the dens.

Rumpleteazer looked curious around the den of the striped tabby, she could say there missed a lot of things, at least things she would put in there. "Rumpleteazer, I'm Munkustrap. I'm the leader of the Jellicle tribe." Munkustrap said as he signaled to a few pillows she could sit on. Rumpleteazer carefully settled down, hoping she wouldn't break anything. "But Rumpleteazer, you said you knew Scratch, a good Jellicle. After I heard your story and all the horrible things you and Mungojerrie have been through, my son and I decided to let you and Mungojerrie join our tribe." Old Deuteronomy said smiling. "Really? Are you serious?" Rumpleteazer asked socked. "Of course we are, you deserve something better than a den in the park." Munkustrap said. "Our den!" Rumpleteazer yelled shocked. "What about our stuff?" Rumpleteazer asked shocked. "Is taken care of." Munkustrap said and pointed at a pile of stolen goods, and a golden necklace on the top. Rumpleteazer walked over to the pile and carefully picked up the necklace. A few tears filled her eyes again and she turned to the two Toms. "Thank you so much!" She yelled and hugged the two tightly. "It's okay, Rumpleteazer. I think you can better ask some other cats to help you move the stuff into den." Deuteronomy said smiling. "But what about our pets? They haven't seen us for two days, and if I'm not home soon, with Jerrie…" Rumpleteazer mumbled thoughtfully. "Is taken care of too. We wrote a letter from 'A sweet old lady,' who takes care of you for a week before bringing you back to your pets." Munkustrap assured her. Rumpleteazer smiled but once she thought about it again, her smile became sad. "But what if Macavity shows up, and kills you too?" Rumpleteazer asked scared. "Don't worry. Macavity can't hurt us. We're used to him and his agents. He always tries to kill or steal someone, but as tribe we're strong enough to stop him." Munkustrap explained smiling. "Really? You mean we're safe here?" Rumpleteazer asked wide-eyed. "Of course you are dear!" Deuteronomy asked. "Jer too?" She asked shocked. "Of course, you both are safe here." Munkustrap said confused. "Well, Jer always was my safety, but he didn't have anyone taking care of him, or protecting him from anything." Rumpleteazer said sad. "But Rumpleteazer, I know someone. She stayed with him, even though he worked for Macavity. That same Queen saw him fighting with an horrible Tom in an animal shelter and helped him recovering. And that amazing Queen even stayed a whole night, holding him while he was unconscious so nothing could hurt him. What do you mean he doesn't have anyone who's taking care of him?" Old Deuteronomy asked. Rumpleteazer blushed a little and giggled quietly. "Rumpleteazer, we'll bring everything in your den. I think you can better check if Jerrie is okay." Munkustrap said a little comforting. "Once again, thank you so much." Rumpleteazer said while she got up from the simple pillows. "Rumpleteazer, a wise cat once told me that in our cat lives we experience happy times, but also sad and scary times. You just have passed the sad and scary moments, that means you can only have the happy times ahead of you." Old Deuteronomy said comforting. "You think?" She asked a little disbelieving. "Of course." Deuteronomy said smiling. Rumpleteazer smiled thankfully at the two older Toms.


	15. Chapter 15

Rumpleteazer looked nervous at the dumped fridge. She sighed shaky and held her paw up to knock on the door. "Rumpleteazer!" She heard someone yell. She turned around and saw a Princess running to her. Rumpleteazer looked at her curious. "I'm Etcetera." The kitten giggled. "Hello Etcetera." Rumpleteazer giggled too. "But… Is it true?" Etcetera asked scared. "What?" Rumpleteazer asked. "That you were attacked by…" Etcetera stopped and gulped scared. "Macavity?" She finished, but whispering this time. "Yes, that's true." Rumpleteazer answered a little sad. "My mommy says that many years ago, when I wasn't born yet and Munky, Bomby, Tuggy were still kittens, Macavity stole Demeter away." Etcetera said sad. "Really? Who's Demeter?" Rumpleteazer asked curious. "It's that Queen over there, the one Munky is cuddling with." Etcetera said, without even seeing if it was true, but it was, Munkustrap was nuzzling his mate lovingly. Rumpleteazer sighed and giggled quietly. "But, what were you going to do?" Etcetera asked curious. "Well, I was going to check Jer, but… I'm a little scared…" Rumpleteazer whispered ashamed. "Shall I go with you?" Etcetera suggested and Rumpleteazer looked at her thankfully. "You want to?" Rumpleteazer asked a little guilty. "Of course." Etcetera giggled happy. She knocked on the fridge door and it carefully opened. "Hello Rumpleteazer... And Etcetera? Cettie what are you doing here?" Jennyanydots asked confused. "Well, Rumpleteazer is a little scared so I'm here to support her." Etcetera giggled and Rumpleteazer was too scared to notice the comment. "Rumpleteazer? Are you alright?" Jennyanydots asked a little worried. "Well, no. Jer is everything I have or ever had. I… I don't know what to do without him." Rumpleteazer whispered scared. "But honey, I'm sure you won't have to." Jennyanydots tried to comfort her. Rumpleteazer smiled a little, though her eyes didn't want to smile. "Come, I'll let you see him." Jennyanydots said smiling.

A white with brown stripes Queen was walking around the bed the still unconscious Tom laid on. "Jelly, this is Rumpleteazer." Jennyanydots said and pointed at the scared Queen, who almost squeezed the paw of Etcetera off. "Oh, you poor dear." Jellylorum breathed and ran away from the bandaged Tom to hug her. "Jennyanydots told me all about you and Mungojerrie." Jellylorum explained as she saw the confused face of Rumpleteazer. "So… What did Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy say?" Jennyanydots asked curious as she led Rumpleteazer forward. "Well, he said…" Rumpleteazer stopped once she saw the Tom laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She ran over to him and looked at his bandaged body. "Hey, you cleaned him." Rumpleteazer noticed as she saw his beautiful orange with black fur. "Yes I did, I was cleaning his wounds so I could do the rest of him as well." Jellylorum explained and smiled a little. "He never cleaned himself if I asked him." Rumpleteazer sighed. "But look at him, he's so handsome." Rumpleteazer heard herself continue. She shocked and looked at the three smiling Queens behind her. "I knew it!" Etcetera yelled giggling. "Alright nobody, and especially Mungojerrie never ever gets to know this, alright?" Rumpleteazer asked a little desperate. "Well, alright." The three Queens sighed. "Good." Rumpleteazer said and turned her eyes back to the bandaged Tom. She laid her paw carefully upon his. "I wish it was possible." She whispered, mostly to herself. "But it is." Etcetera said happy. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Etcetera, but it isn't." Rumpleteazer mumbled sad as she didn't want to look at something else than Mungojerrie. "But… Why?" Etcetera asked. "Well, we grew up together, we're practically brother and sister. And second, who says he feels the same way as I do? And it's just that… I don't want to lose him." Rumpleteazer explained. "Well, if you don't tell him what you feel, you'll lose him to another Queen." Jennyanydots said. "I don't mean that way. Mungojerrie already had several problems with Macavity because of me. If we mate, or even love each other… I have no idea what Macavity will do to him, and honestly I don't want to know." Rumpleteazer said quietly. "I'm so sorry for you." Jellylorum said full of pity. "Don't be, it isn't your fault." Rumpleteazer giggled. "Well, we have to set up dinner and Etcetera has to take a bath before we eat, the Toms probably moved all your stuff into your den, but I think you can better check it up, Toms aren't very good architects." Jennyanydots said and Rumpleteazer giggled as Etcetera's face turned into a pout. "Not a bath!" She yelled and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, Munkustrap's orders…" Jennyanydots said and Rumpleteazer giggled more. "Well, come on, let's go." Jellylorum laughed and led the other two out. Rumpleteazer snickered once she watched the two leave. She brought her eyes back upon the unconscious Tom. "Jer, it's just the two of us again. Just as always." She whispered as she laid her paw back upon his. She looked around the room and saw a few boxes in the corner of the room and blankets and pillows on the other beds. After she placed the boxes next to Mungojerrie's bed, she carefully laid a pillow under his head and threw a blanket over him. She looked at him and sighed sad. She moved a little closer and carefully kissed his forehead. She looked at him and still nothing happened. She sighed and settled upon the boxes. She laid her head upon the bed and looked at the Tom, hoping he would wake up.

Rumpleteazer woke by a paw what was placed upon her shoulder. "Jerrie?" Rumpleteazer yelled and jerked up. "No, I'm sorry Rumpleteazer." Jennyanydots sighed a little sad. "I just came to bring you something to eat." Jenny said and carefully laid some fish in front of the Queen. "Thank you Jenny." Rumpleteazer said smiling as she licked her lips, she was extremely hungry. Jennyanydots smiled at her and nodded. Rumpleteazer started to eat quietly, hoping she wouldn't wake Mungojerrie. She knew he had to have a lot of rest, but she started to get bored of this. Though looking at Mungojerrie usually never bored her, this time it did. She got bored of the fact that if he didn't wake soon, he might never wake again. "Jenny…" Rumpleteazer whispered carefully. "Yes?" She asked a little whispering too. "Do you think… He'll ever wake up again?" Rumpleteazer asked quietly and tears filled her scared eyes. "Of course he will. After all you did for him he won't let you down." Jennyanydots answered smiling and tried to cheer her up. Rumpleteazer nodded and looked back at the fish who was almost half eaten. Actually she wasn't hungry anymore, she just couldn't eat anything. Just before she wanted to threw the fish away, Mungojerrie started to mumble painfully. "Jerrie…" Rumpleteazer whispered worried and laid her paw around his face. Mungojerrie still mumbled but now he started to stir in his bed too. "Jerrie, wake up." Rumpleteazer said worried, afraid he could hurt himself. Jennyanydots came running inside once Rumpleteazer yelled for her help. "Rumpleteazer, he's having some bad dreams. I'm afraid I can't do anything about that." Jennyanydots sighed disappointed in herself. "Really? Nothing?" Rumpleteazer asked scared. "No, I'm really sorry…" Jennyanydots whispered. Rumpleteazer looked scared at Mungojerrie who sweated heavily while his face looked painful. "Jerrie… Please wake up…" Rumpleteazer whispered as she stroke his face with the back of her paw. "Teaz…" She heard Mungojerrie mumble. She jerked up and took his paw in hers. "Yea, Jerrie, I'm here." She said and looked at him hopefully. "Teaz…" Mungojerrie mumbled again. "Yes Jer, you only have to wake up…" Rumpleteazer encouraged him while tears rolled down her cheeks. "Teaz!" Mungojerrie yelled this time and jumped awake. "Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer yelled as she saw him awake. "Teaz, are you okay?" Mungojerrie asked worried. "Yea I'm but how do you feel?" She asked him and hugged him tightly. "I…" Mungojerrie mumbled. "I don't know…" Mungojerrie continued. "What happened?" He asked as he looked around confused. "After Macavity hurt you that bad, you became unconscious. I stayed with you the whole night and day until a very nice Tom, Deuteronomy, took us here, to his tribe." Rumpleteazer explained happily. "Ah, so a very nice Tom, Deuteronomy… And he has a tribe…" Mungojerrie mumbled. He hoped Rumpleteazer couldn't see that under his fur he was turning green from jealousy. He had been the only one who was allowed to protect her, except Scratch. "Yea, wait, I'll bring him to you, he would probably be happy to meet you." Rumpleteazer giggled happy. "Yea, okay." Mungojerrie said smiling once he heard her sweet giggle.

A few minutes later Rumpleteazer came running back inside with a few cats behind her. Next to Rumpleteazer ran a handsome striped Tom. Mungojerrie's jealousy started to boil up again, but he tried everything to keep it down. "Mungojerrie, luckily you're still awake." Rumpleteazer said and helped him to sit straight against his pillow. "I've heard everything about you Mungojerrie. You were very brave." The striped Tom said as he laid his paw on his shoulder. "Thank you, but it's nothing. I promised I would look after her so…" Mungojerrie mumbled and looked at Rumpleteazer smiling. Rumpleteazer smiled back and laid her paw on his other shoulder. "We're so happy you made it!" An older Queen breathed and smiled at him. At the end of the room another cat came walking inside. It was an very old Tom, Mungojerrie thought he probably was the oldest around there. "But, Teaz…?" Mungojerrie asked and signaled to the other cats. "Oh, yea, right." Rumpleteazer giggled. "Mungojerrie, this are Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, they took care of you while you were unconscious." Rumpleteazer introduced the two older Queens. The two of the them smiled at the awake Tom. "And this is Munkustrap." Rumpleteazer said and walked to the leader of the cats. Mungojerrie looked up confused, at first he supposed it would be the nice Tom who saved them, Deuteronomy, but now he wasn't very sure anymore. "And this is Demeter, Munkustrap's mate." Rumpleteazer said and Demeter smiled widely. Once Mungojerrie heard she was his mate, his jealousy flew out of the window. "And I'm Etcetera!" The kitten said happily and Mungojerrie snickered a little. "Yea, she went with me inside when you were still unconscious." Rumpleteazer said as she heard Mungojerrie snicker. Rumpleteazer looked up when she saw their hero joining the group. "And this, this is our savior." Rumpleteazer said as she helped Old Deuteronomy forward to Mungojerrie. "Deuteronomy?" Mungojerrie asked and the old Tom nodded. Mungojerrie snickered silently as he thought he became jealous because a sweet old Tom. "It's good to see you awake." Old Deuteronomy said smiling. "Thanks sir. For everything." Mungojerrie said and Deuteronomy smiled. "It's okay. And, I don't know if Rumpleteazer already told you, but you and Teazer both are part of our tribe since a few days." Deuteronomy explained. Mungojerrie looked at him wide-eyed. "Really?" He asked, mainly to Rumpleteazer. She nodded smiling and carefully settled upon Mungojerrie's bed. Jennyanydots knew Rumpleteazer probably wanted some time with Mungojerrie alone since she had to tell him everything about the tribe, so she clapped her paws together and told everyone to leave, Mungojerrie needed his rest… Rumpleteazer smiled at Jennyanydots and she nodded back. "So… What did you do so they let us stay?" Mungojerrie asked a little laughing. "Nothing. Even after I told them about our whole life, including Macavity…" Rumpleteazer stopped and Mungojerrie's eyes closed as he laid carefully back down. "They even wanted us to stay more." Rumpleteazer finished and Mungojerrie looked at her confused. "Yea, funny eh? I couldn't believe it too." Rumpleteazer giggled. "But why?" Mungojerrie asked confused. "Well…" Rumpleteazer mumbled and sighed sad. "What's wrong?" Mungojerrie asked a little worried. "Scratch used to live here… This is the tribe he and his brother lived, his brother Alonzo is still alive." Rumpleteazer explained sad. Mungojerrie sat up quickly, what hurt him. He moaned in pain and Rumpleteazer carefully helped him back to laying. "Really?" Mungojerrie asked as Rumpleteazer laid his head upon his pillow. She looked him deep into his eyes and nodded carefully. Mungojerrie's eyes started to form tears and that made Rumpleteazer well up too. "I miss him so much." Mungojerrie sobbed and Rumpleteazer carefully stroke the side of his face. "Me too…" Rumpleteazer sighed as she tried not to burst out in tears. Mungojerrie carefully got up and Rumpleteazer putted her arms around his head. She carefully stroke the back of his head while he grabbed her tightly. They stayed like that for more than an half an hour before Mungojerrie carefully removed his strong arms. "Rumpleteazer… I don't know what I'll do without you." Mungojerrie said and grabbed her paws. "Aw, Jer…" Rumpleteazer sighed and the tears still rolled down her face. "No, I'm serious. You…" Mungojerrie started and carefully came closer. Rumpleteazer's heart started to pounce harder than she thought it could. "Yea?" She asked quietly. "You're the best sister ever…" Mungojerrie finished and hugged her tightly. "Yea…" Rumpleteazer said as her face changed a little while she stroke Mungojerrie's back.

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie smiled a little as they arrived at the familiar street. "I can't believe that it's been three weeks." Mungojerrie noticed as he thought about the time they've been with the Jellicles. "Yea… It seems like we've been there all along." Rumpleteazer said and smiled at the Tom next to her. Mungojerrie nodded a little and Rumpleteazer smiled at him. He looked wonderful. There was nothing you could see what showed that he was dying just three weeks ago. "Do you think they've missed us?" Mungojerrie asked suddenly. "Of course they would." Rumpleteazer giggled. Mungojerrie suddenly looked seriously and stopped walking. "What's up?" Rumpleteazer asked a little worried. "Teaz… Please, don't get all emotional alright? But…" Mungojerrie started and grabbed Rumpleteazer's paws. "You know that as soon as we're back home, I have to go to Macavity and finish my employment, right?" Mungojerrie asked carefully. Rumpleteazer looked at her paws and sighed deep. "I don't want you to." She said quietly. "I know you don't but if I don't show up soon, he will track us down and hurt us. And that means also you. I would never ever let him do that." Mungojerrie said and Rumpleteazer looked up again. "You hurt me when you go." Rumpleteazer said quietly. "It hurts me too to leave you, but you have the Junkyard, and I'll still be with you to go stealing and hang out." Mungojerrie tried to make it sound less horrible. "You have to promise me one thing." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie smiled a little. "Anything." He said smiling. "To keep yourself save, and come home immediately." Rumpleteazer said and Mungojerrie nodded smiling.


End file.
